


Чужой мир

by WTF Marvel Non-MCU 2018 (R_Evolution)



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Non-MCU%202018
Summary: Логан просыпается в исправленном будущем. Всё хорошо. Но не для него.





	Чужой мир

**Пролог**  
_27 января 1973 г. Неизменённая реальность.  
Дирфилд, штат Иллинойс._

В новостях ничего стоящего внимания не было: снова мусолили подписание мирного договора в Париже. Да хули толку от этих переговоров, когда войну проебали подчистую. Пора было собираться на обед к дочери, и Родни Харкинс сердито выключил телевизор и, кряхтя, стал надевать пальто. От резкого движения давящая боль в висках и темени усилилась. А от аспирина изжога, он уже три таблетки сегодня принял.  
И пусть считают, что он, как все старики, ворчит, что когда он был молод, всё было лучше, думал Родни, выворачивая из проулка на Уокиган-роуд и чуть не задев левым передним колесом пожарный гидрант, — когда он был молод, американцы войн не проигрывали. Рузвельт и бошам — а они воевать умели — зад надрал, и страну перед тем из кризиса вывел. А Никсон просрал грёбаным косоглазым. Сейчас, конечно, и люди не те: патлатые хиппари с косяками и бляди в юбчонках до пупа. С такими не навоюешь. И слушать старших не хотят, распустились вконец. Кристи тоже не хочет, только и слышишь от неё: «Папа, не начинай…»

***  
— Папа, не начинай, — вздохнула Кристи, стряхивая нарезанные овощи с разделочной доски в миску. — Опять давление подскочит.  
— Это не давление, просто голова трещит, — проворчал Родни. — Аспирин у тебя найдётся?  
— Посмотри в ванной.  
— Тебе надо обследоваться, — вставил Дэн. Он торговал медицинскими товарами и раздавал направо и налево советы по части здоровья, считая себя большим знатоком. — И побольше гулять.  
— Обойдусь без советов продавца клизм, — Родни показал зятю средний палец и вышел из кухни.  
— Ему действительно лучше не садиться за руль. Ты же видела: он чуть ворота не снёс.  
— Он плохо выглядит, — согласилась Кристи, перемешивая салат. — Даже походка какая-то странная. Попробую уговорить его сходить к врачу, а ты не расстраивай лишний раз.  
— Я только посоветовал ему следить за здоровьем, а расстраивается он из-за событий во Вьетнаме. И я его понимаю. Это просто позор…  
— По крайней мере, война заканчивается, и можно не бояться за Колина. Позови его, кстати, за стол.  
Но звать не пришлось — подросток влетел в кухню с криком:  
— Пап, мам, деду плохо, там, на лестнице!  
Дэн и Кристи бросились за сыном и нашли Родни лежащим на верхних ступеньках. Он тяжело, с хрипом, дышал, лицо побагровело, из угла перекошенного рта свисала нитка слюны.  
— Папа! — ахнула Кристи. — Что с тобой?!  
— Вызывай скорую! — крикнул Дэн. — Чёрт, говорил же ему сходить к врачу. С давлением шутить нельзя…

**Глава 1. Алтарь времени**  
_Конец января 2023 г. Неизменённая реальность.  
Монастырь в Китае._

— Ты будешь чужим в чужом мире, — мрачно предупредил Бишоп.  
— Ладно, не впервой, — пожал плечами Логан. В конце концов, так будет, пожалуй, справедливо: раньше он был лишён даже памяти о себе самом, теперь будет помнить то, чего не помнят другие.  
— Ты не представляешь, на что идёшь. Меня отправляют в прошлое примерно на сутки назад, и то столько всего успевает случиться: томительное ожидание неизбежного нападения, обречённый бой, гибель друзей, а потом я возвращаюсь к ним, но они уже не те. Для них всего этого не было, я даже не могу поделиться...  
— Вот только пиздеть про тяготы войны мне не надо, — устало перебил Логан. — Я с Гражданской под ружьём.  
— Ты был на обычных войнах. А такое я даже представить не могу. За пятьдесят лет мир станет совершенно другим: кто-то не родится, кто-то умрёт раньше, а те, что останутся, будут уже не теми людьми, которых ты знаешь. И они будут помнить другого тебя. Это будет самое страшное: не узнавать тех, кого ты знал всю жизнь, видеть только подобие своих близких…  
— А что, есть другой вариант? Либо так, либо мы все сдохнем. Тогда и узнавать будет некого и некому.  
— Я просто хочу предупредить. Ты принесёшь себя в жертву на алтаре…  
— Охуеть какой пафос. Будешь в исправленной реальности проповеди толкать.  
— Не смешно.  
— А я не смеюсь. Повторяю: какой у меня выбор? Быть чужим или мёртвым?  
— В новой реальности ты можешь умереть гораздо раньше.  
— Ну, уж если я дожил почти до двухсот среди этого дерьма, — Логан махнул сигарой куда-то в сторону, — с чего мне в лучшем мире кони двинуть?  
— Всякое может случиться, — Бишоп глубокомысленно возвёл глаза к небу, вернее, к потолку храма.  
— Куда с твоим погонялом китайским богам молиться? — фыркнул Логан. — Ладно, допустим, окочурится моя версия в той реальности — что со мной нынешним будет?  
— Ты просто не проснёшься: твоему сознанию некуда будет возвращаться.  
— Малыш, — почти ласково сказал Логан, — умереть во сне — о такой удаче я и мечтать не мог. А здесь у меня шансы выжить сам видишь, какие. Так что кончай трёп, и пошли.

***  
Алтарь, впрочем, действительно был: каменный стол с какими-то линиями вроде расходящихся лучей. В китайских культах Логан был не силён, а вот миф о Кроносе, пожирающем своих детей, знал. Выходит, ему предстоит стать жертвой богу времени. Твою мать. Это самое последнее, что можно вообразить. Да нет, вообразить такое попросту невозможно. Но вот он, алтарь, и все стоят вокруг с такими торжественно-взволнованными лицами, будто и в самом деле собрались приносить жертву. И Чак, как положено верховному жрецу, говорит проповедь.  
— Если кто-то споткнулся, сбился с пути, это ещё не значит, что он потерян. И ничто ещё не потеряно: теперь у нас появилась надежда указать людям другой путь.  
— Чарльз, мы можем изменить мир, но не людей. Если наш план сработает, это будет всего лишь короткая передышка в нашей борьбе, постараемся использовать её по максимуму.  
Ну, завели шарманку. Как ещё за полвека с лишним не надоело: чарльз-я-говорил-что-всё-будет-плохо, эрик-надежда-на-лучшее-есть-всегда. Логан за последние годы слышал это в самой разнообразной аргументации столько раз, что порой — особенно когда одолеваемые старческой бессонницей спорщики затевали диспут среди ночи, приглушая, конечно, голоса, но ведь от чуткого звериного слуха не укроешься — хотелось взять обоих за шиворот и стукнуть друг о дружку лбами. Аккуратно, конечно, стукнуть. Однажды он попросил их спорить телепатически, но у них не было такой привычки: профессор, из уважения к не-телепатам, предпочитал общаться словами через рот, используя постоянную ментальную связь только в бою, а Магнето, понятное дело, не горел желанием пускать закадычного врага себе в голову — он и до сих пор слегка напрягался, ощущая там его присутствие. А переучиваться, сказал Ксавьер, им было уже поздно. Магнето же со своей обычной ехидной ухмылочкой поинтересовался, зачем Росомахе вообще спать: меньше кошмаров увидит.  
Может, в исправленной реальности они уймутся? Нет, настолько всё изменить никак не получится, и не надо. Если перестанут спорить — это катастрофа. Когда профессор и Магнето пришли к Логану бок о бок, он сразу понял: пришёл пиздец. Полный и окончательный.  
Сигара, в этот раз неприятно напоминавшая последнее желание перед тремя расстрелами и одним повешением, закончилась. Логан хотел закурить вторую: в последней коробке, которую он старался растягивать как можно дольше — доставать новые давно было неоткуда, — уцелело ещё несколько штук, и оставлять было жалко. Вдруг Бишоп окажется прав, и это его последняя сигара? Логан в это почти не верил, но за последнее время перестало существовать слишком много всего, что казалось нерушимым и вечным, и это несколько поколебало его уверенность в собственной живучести. Потом решил не тянуть: перед смертью не надышишься. И не накуришься.  
— Выпить в прошлом дашь? Года два глотка во рту не было, — спросил он Ксавьера, залезая на стол и игнорируя укоризненное: «Логан!». Если у него получится, не будет этого разговора, и никто не узнает, что непогрешимый Профессор Икс в молодости бухал по-чёрному. А если не получится, будет уже всё равно.  
— А ты, значит, в тюрьме в Пентагоне за то, что не убивал Кеннеди. А кто его тогда? — продолжал он, задумчиво глядя на Магнето. В 1973 году тот был молод, а Логан — без адамантия. Может, морду ему набить получится?  
— Не поздновато для урока истории?  
— Ладно, проехали. Спасибо, кстати, за когти.  
— Удачи, — тихо сказала Гроза, коснувшись пальцами края стола. Хотела, наверное, дотронуться до его руки, быть может, дружески похлопать, но передумала: неуместно и слишком поздно. — Сам не хочешь исправиться? Перестать быть своевольным засранцем?  
— А ты не хочешь перестать меня строить? Постараюсь это устроить.  
Гроза невесело усмехнулась и отступила назад.  
— У тебя будет мало времени в прошлом, — сказал Бобби. — Стражи найдут нас рано или поздно, и на этот раз мы уже не сможем убежать. Мы будем прикрывать тебя, пока хватит сил, но долго нам не продержаться, сам понимаешь.  
Такого с Логаном за всю почти двухсотлетнюю жизнь ещё не случалось: чтобы другие сражались вместо него, защищали его. Пора и в самом деле менять эту долбаную реальность ко всем чертям.  
— Ты — наша последняя надежда, — прошептала Китти.  
Логан поднял глаза на Призрачную Кошку. Смотреть на неё снизу вверх было странно: малышка Китти даже низкорослого Логана была ниже на полголовы. Вообще-то, давно уже не малышка: ей за тридцать. Сколько именно, Росомаха не помнил. Годы давно никто не считал, у всех был один возраст: боеспособный. Те, кто был слишком молод или стар для того, чтобы сражаться, погибли ещё в начале войны. Отмечать дни рождения тоже никто не видел смысла: таковым можно было считать каждый день, который удалось прожить.  
Но для Логана Китти всегда останется той малышкой, что когда-то сидела напротив него в кресле «Дрозда», летевшего к Алькатрасу, серьёзная и прямая, как натянутая струна. Она успешно делала вид, что не боится, но тонкий нюх зооморфа легко улавливал острый запах страха. Но точно также Росомаха чувствовал и её упрямую решимость бороться. Для начала — с собственным страхом, и это ей удавалось. И он верил, что Китти справится. Он же сам её тренировал, а это чего-то да стоило.  
Она справилась в тот раз, и ещё много раз после того. И теперь сидела на табурете у его изголовья, такая же серьёзная и прямая, с вдохновенно-строгим лицом жрицы. Рунические кольца, поблёскивавшие в колеблющемся свете свечей на чуть подрагивающих пальцах, довершали сходство. Ладошки вспотели. У Логана что-то тяжело и больно перевернулось в груди.  
— Долго ты так сможешь?  
— Сколько нужно. Это как фазирование: не надо ни есть, ни спать, ни в туалет, — Китти улыбнулась почти искренне, и у Логана снова что-то перевернулось внутри.  
— Всё будет хорошо, малышка. Я всё исправлю, только держи меня крепче.  
— Постарайся не волноваться, иначе не удержу. Думай о чём-нибудь хорошем.  
Легко сказать. Думать о хорошем у Логана получалось плохо даже в куда лучшие времена. Правда, он особенно и не пробовал. А сейчас, наверное, и вовсе разучился.  
Джин, подумал он. Буду думать о Джин. Кто-то может не родиться, кто-то — умереть, а кто-то — не умереть. Росомаха даже знал, с чего начнёт разговор с молодым Ксавьером. Привет, Чак, я знал одну твою ученицу. Будущую ученицу…

**Глава 2. ~~Не~~ радостное пробуждение**  
_Конец января 2023 г. Изменённая реальность.  
1407 Греймалкин-Лейн, Вестчестер, штат Нью-Йорк._

Второе пробуждение до невозможности напоминало первое: так же пробивались сквозь занавески солнечные лучи, так же кружились в их свете пылинки, так же доносился с улицы многоголосый шум, и даже музыка играла та же самая.  
И так же была перекинута через его шею женская рука.  
Какое-то время Логан лежал неподвижно, то открывая, то закрывая глаза, малодушно надеясь, что увидел очередной дурной сон и сейчас проснётся. Но он ясно сознавал, что это не сон: слишком хорошо он помнил эти руки на штурвале «Дрозда» — смуглые, тонкие, но сильные, с длинными пальцами и покрытыми бесцветным лаком ногтями. Она не любила яркий маникюр. Броскую одежду, крупные украшения, яркую косметику любила, а вот маникюр — почему-то нет.  
«Когда я впервые увидела твоё лицо», — струился по комнате мелодичный голос Роберты Флэк.  
Логан осторожно повернулся и посмотрел своему страху в лицо.  
Он, конечно, знал, кого увидит, — обоняние давно сказало ему всё. И то, что они — давние любовники, — тоже: их запахи тесно переплелись, слившись воедино, и вся комната была пропитана ими. Особенно постель: ночь была бурной. Остро пахло потом, спермой и влагой возбуждённого женского тела. И всё-таки Логан надеялся, что ошибся и сейчас увидит кого-то другого. Но обоняние не обмануло его: рядом спала Гроза.  
В этой реальности она не стала стричься коротко, как делала во время бесконечных схваток со Стражами, завершавшихся бесконечным же бегством, и длинные серебристые волосы свободно рассыпались по подушке. Припухшие губы были полуоткрыты, и в уголках их таился едва уловимый намёк на улыбку. Наверное, ей снилось что-то приятное.  
Очень осторожно Логан снял с шеи руку Грозы и выбрался из кровати. От потревоженного одеяла тяжёлыми волнами поплыл по комнате густой любовный аромат. К нему примешивался удушливый запах крови. Логану нетрудно было восстановить во всех подробностях картину того, что было между ними ночью. Гроза укусила его за левое плечо и не раз прихватила зубами сосок, а ногти — не поэтому ли она не отращивала их слишком длинными — прошлись по спине и глубоко впились в поясницу. Она щекотала кончиком языка его пупок и обводила квадратики брюшных мышц, потом по дорожке из волос спустилась к члену, нежно обхватывая губами яички. Далее на стволе запах слюны перебивался мощнейшим ароматом оргазма, влажного лона, тяжёлым, сильным и терпким, как запах земли после дождя, запахом колыбели жизни. Она держала его за уши, пока он дразнил языком лобок и верхние губы, слегка подёргивала, приглашая глубже войти в горячую тесную щель, нетерпеливо постукивала пятками по спине, извиваясь на влажных от пота простынях. Просила ли она: «Быстрее!», или: «Глубже!», называла ли по имени или только стонала? У Логана вдруг возникло гадливое ощущение, что он подсматривает за чужим сексом. В каком-то смысле так оно и было: это же не он провёл с Грозой ночь.  
Росомаха тихонько нашарил в шкафу футболку и джинсы. Хотелось в душ — смыть с себя принадлежащие другому запахи, но он боялся, что шум воды разбудит Грозу. Когда Логан встал, она повернулась на спину, глаза под плотно сомкнутыми веками быстро задвигались. Одеяло сползло, и по гладкой коже Грозы побежали мурашки, соски напряглись. Уроженка жаркой Кении так до конца и не привыкла к субтропическому климату. Медленным осторожным движением, будто сапёр, обезвреживающий взрывное устройство, Логан укрыл её снова. Гроза довольно промычала что-то и опять мерно задышала.  
Чувствуя себя последним трусом, Росомаха прокрался мимо постели, аккуратно повернул ручку двери и выбрался в коридор. Он знал, что не в состоянии будет увидеть, как проснётся Ороро, как потянется с улыбкой навстречу другому, которого он невольно подменил собой, и не знал, какими словами сказать ей, что этого другого больше нет. Это ведь не случайная подружка вроде Гвен, которой можно было и сказать про путешествие во времени: всё равно сочтёт шуткой. Интересно, где сейчас Гвен, мелькнула мимолётная мысль. Ей уже хорошо за семьдесят, если её не прикончили в какой-нибудь разборке вместе с папашей-гангстером. Но эта мысль исчезла так же быстро, как и возникла: предстояло выяснить слишком многое, несоизмеримо более важное.  
Оставив за спиной первый неприятный сюрприз изменённой реальности, Логан осмотрелся.  
Он, несомненно, был в особняке Ксавьера: панели дверей по обеим сторонам коридора, бра на стенах, узор на дубовом полу были знакомы ему как свои пять пальцев. И, конечно, был знаком запах дерева, воска для мебели, лака и всего того, чем пахнут старые дома, который в школе профессора причудливо переплетался со свежими и чистыми детскими запахами, оживлявшими особняк и не позволявшими превратиться в музей или в кладбище мёртвых вещей. Что для Логана было одно и то же: как бы тщательно ни убирали в музеях, как бы усердно ни поддерживали микроклимат для сохранности ценных экспонатов, затхлость давно не используемых вещей, уже не пахнувших своими владельцами, была для него неприятна. По той же причине не любил он и старые дома, давно пережившие своих первых владельцев и превратившиеся практически в склепы для владельцев нынешних. А старый особняк Чарльза был живым, и всякий раз, когда Логан возвращался сюда после очередной отлучки, ему казалось, что если и есть где-то место, которое он мог бы назвать домом, то это оно.  
И вот он снова вернулся домой, на этот раз — из путешествия во времени. Неужели ему удалось? Но, по крайней мере, школа Чарльза тут была цела, и даже если она оставалась единственным безопасным островком во враждебном мире, всё было не напрасно.  
Тело снова было налито давно знакомой тяжестью адамантия; в прошлом Логан чувствовал себя непривычно лёгким и каким-то пустым. На всякий случай он выпустил когти, почувствовал знакомую режущую боль, услышал такое привычное «Сникт!», полюбовался играющими на лезвиях бликами. Выходит, своё будущее он не смог изменить? Как он опять попал в лапы Страйкера? Ответы на эти вопросы мог дать только профессор, и Росомаха направился на первый этаж.  
На выходе из лифта его чуть не сбила с ног толпа детей, выскочивших из оранжереи. Росомаха вспомнил, как впервые оказался в этом холле, только тогда он поднимался снизу. Вот за этой колонной он тогда спрятался от точно такой же оравы ребятни. Он провёл рукой по полированному дереву и слегка сжал ребро колонны, словно приветствуя старого друга. Дети промчались мимо, здороваясь на ходу. Логан кивнул в ответ, принюхиваясь и приглядываясь к ним. Знакомых он, конечно, не нашёл: в той реальности школа была разрушена ещё в 2016 году, и большинство тогдашних учеников должны были уже закончить её. И в этой реальности им, наверное, это удалось.  
Один знакомый запах Логан всё же учуял: Пузырь. В той реальности он закончил школу в 2008-м, а через пару лет примкнул к новому Братству мутантов, основанному Магнето после того, как к нему вернулись способности. Он был неимоверно силён и продержался против Стражей долго — до 2020 года, кажется.  
Второго знакомца — Джонса — Логан увидел через приоткрытую дверь аудитории, где тот рассказывал ученикам об архитектуре будущего. Молодой мужчина с аккуратной бородкой в строгом сером костюме напоминал мальчугана, встреченного Логаном в большой гостиной в ночь нападения Страйкера на школу, разве что круглыми очками. Значит, решил остаться в школе. В той реальности он закончил её в 2010 году, и больше Росомаха о нём не слышал. Скорее всего, Джонс погиб одним из первых — против Стражей способность никогда не спать была бесполезна.  
А потом ему стало не до Джонса и вообще не до всего остального, потому что Логан учуял запах той, чьего возвращения в первую очередь ждал от этой реальности, и пошёл на него, как ребёнок — на зов дудочки гаммельнского крысолова. Её запах был вновь переплетён с запахом Циклопа, но это не имело значения, во всяком случае, сейчас. Впереди его снова ждали муки ревности, но сейчас важно было только то, что она жива. Он сумел. Он вернул её. В её запахе как будто чего-то недоставало, какой-то тревожно-острой нотки, но это было тем более не важно. Если эта реальность была для неё безопаснее той, большего Логан и желать не мог.  
Джин сидела за столом в кабинете профессора, одетая в пушистый ярко-красный свитер. Огненная грива — Логан помнил, как эти волосы щекотали едва зажившую кожу сквозь прорехи костюма, когда он нёс её тело с развалин Алькатраса, — свободно рассыпалась по спине и плечам. Он прислонился к дверному косяку и стал смотреть, как пальцы Джин бегают по клавиатуре. Кажется, это и называется счастье?  
— Доброе утро, Логан, — Джин подняла глаза и улыбнулась — приветливо и спокойно. В той реальности она никогда так не улыбалась ему, но это тоже было неважно.  
— Ты здесь, — сказал Росомаха, будто желая подкрепить, запечатлеть словами факт присутствия Джин, сделать его окончательным и неизменным и самому до конца поверить и прочувствовать, что она здесь. В процветающей школе Ксавьера. Да, это счастье.  
— Где же мне ещё быть? — Джин слегка удивилась, но улыбка осталась по-прежнему тёплой. — Ты что-то хотел?  
Росомаха хотел стоять так вечность и смотреть на неё, вдыхать её запах, слушать, как пощёлкивают клавиши под её пальцами. Но это не могло длиться без конца, и он спросил:  
— А где профессор?  
Для полного счастья осталось только увидеть друга и учителя. Привет, Чак, я вернулся. Я же говорил, что у тебя всё получится. Ты сделал это. Ну да, мы сделали. Может, хоть в комнате курить разрешишь?  
Улыбка начала медленно сползать с лица Джин и застыла где-то на полпути, превратившись в растерянную гримасу. Джин часто заморгала, потом бросила взгляд на перекидной календарь и спросила враз охрипшим голосом:  
— Ты вернулся? Из того… из другого времени?  
— Ты знаешь? Профессор сказал тебе? — тут только Логан понял, что нигде не чувствует запаха Ксавьера. Холодок нехорошего предчувствия начал расползаться по внутренностям.  
Ответить Джин не успела: вошёл Циклоп.  
— Джин, мне нужен план занятий… Привет, Логан, а разве ты не должен быть на уроке? Эй, что тут происходит? — он подозрительно прищурился и притворно-строго спросил: — Так, ты опять дразнила бедного старого дядюшку Логана?  
— Нет, Скотт. Послушай…  
— Нет? А почему у него тогда такое лицо? Логан, если она будет тебя обижать, сразу скажи мне, — он шутливо погрозил Джин пальцем.  
Видеть себя со стороны Логан не мог, но выражение лица у него, наверное, было ещё то.  
Циклоп был без очков.  
Глаза у него оказались серыми, а лицо, не перечёркнутое визиром, — совсем не таким суровым, как в той реальности. Главное же — в нём, как и в Джин, недоставало чего-то неуловимого, но эта мелочь делала Циклопа совершенно другим. Или не Циклопа — носил ли он в этой реальности своё прозвище, которым теперь его даже не хотелось называть?  
— Скотт, — повторила Джин более твёрдо. — Он больше не наш Логан. Это случилось.  
— Уже сегодня? — лицо Саммерса начало каменеть, делая его более похожим на того непоколебимого командира Циклопа, вместе с которым — и одновременно против — Логан провоевал бок о бок несколько лет.  
— Мы же знали, что это должно произойти на днях, — Джин оперлась подбородком о скрещенные пальцы. На лбу её собрались морщинки, уголки губ опустились. Такая, печально-сосредоточенная, она тоже была для Логана внове.  
— Ты тоже знал, очкастый? А Гроза? — у Росомахи затеплилась надежда, что не придётся ничего объяснять Ороро.  
— Нет.  
— Нужно сказать ей, Скотт, — тихо сказала Джин. — Не стоит тянуть.  
— Да, теперь уже не стоит, — сухо ответил Циклоп.  
— Подождите, — перебил Логан. — Что с профессором?  
Джин опустила ресницы.  
— Логан, он умер, — лицо Циклопа застыло и стало таким же, как было в той реальности. — Семнадцатого февраля будет семь лет.

**Глава 3. Убийца поневоле**

— Но память же можно вернуть? — Ороро, сцепив пальцы и закусив губу, умоляюще смотрела на Джин. — С ним ведь так было, когда мы его нашли, и профессор ему помог. Ты тоже сможешь, ты так сильна!  
— Ро, прости, — губы Джин дрожали, но она не отводила взгляда от лица подруги. — Сделать ничего нельзя. Это не амнезия. Это полная замена личности. Нашего Логана больше нет. Перед нами другой человек, проживший другую жизнь. Это уже не изменить. Никто не смог бы это сделать, даже профессор.  
— Но если им заменили моего Логана, почему нельзя наоборот?!  
— Потому что того человека больше не существует. Фактически он умер. Два человека из параллельных реальностей не могут сосуществовать. Когда временные линии схлопнулись, осталась только одна личность.  
— Тогда почему остался тот, другой, а не наш Логан? — допытывалась Ороро с отчаянным болезненным упорством, напоминавшим Логану омерзительное, но порой непреодолимое желание расковырять рану.  
— Потому что именно тот, другой путешествовал во времени, а теперь вернулся на своё место, в своё сознание, — терпеливо, как непонятливому ученику, объясняла Джин.  
— Это не его место! Его не должно тут быть!  
— Теперь это его место, Ро, — Джин изо всех сил сдерживала слёзы. — Его по праву. Только благодаря ему мы все здесь, все живы.  
— Но мне нужен мой Логан, а не этот! — Ороро вскочила с места и схватила Логана за руки. — Посмотри на меня! Ты же помнишь меня? Всё, что у нас было? Помнишь нашу сегодняшнюю ночь?  
— Прости, — Логан разжал её пальцы, отчаянно желая оказаться где-нибудь на западном побережье. — Я знал другую тебя. В другой жизни.  
— Я не другая, я та же! Посмотри на меня! Неужели ты ничего не чувствуешь?  
— Но я другой. И в другой жизни мы были только боевыми товарищами. Даже друзьями, хотя нередко цапались. Я же одиночка, а ты любила командовать.  
— Ты не можешь… мы не можем! Ты просто говоришь: «Извини, я теперь другой, всё кончено», — и больше ничего, да? Не может всё так закончиться!  
— Я действительно другой, Гроза. Я не могу дать тебе того, что давал тот, другой. Я не знал, что так выйдет, и не хотел этого. Но у меня не было выбора.  
— Не было? А у меня был?! Ты решил всё за меня! — Ороро отскочила от Логана, натолкнулась на стол и остановилась посреди кабинета, судорожно сжав руки, с искажённым страданием лицом и полными слёз глазами. — Вы всё решили за меня! Вы же знали, да?!  
Небо начало затягиваться тучами. Где-то в отдалении громыхнуло.  
— Ороро, пожалуйста, успокойся, — сказал Скотт. — Никто не знал, что так получится, и тем более никто не хотел причинять тебе боль. Но выбора действительно не было, слишком многое было поставлено на карту.  
— Да, миллионы жизней, и что в сравнении с этим такая мелочь, как наши отношения? Но хотя бы не лгать вы могли?! Или профессор велел вам молчать?  
— Нет, — не отводя взгляда от Грозы, Джин нашарила руку Скотта и крепко сжала в поисках поддержки. — Он рассказал мне всё незадолго до смерти и оставил решение на моё усмотрение.  
— И ты рассказала Скотту, а мне — нет? Я считала тебя подругой!  
— Прости меня, — у Джин, наконец, тоже потекли слёзы. — Я хотела уберечь тебя. А может быть, у меня просто не хватило смелости.  
— Не хватило смелости сказать, что мой Логан однажды перестанет существовать? Что я проснусь рядом с… с живым трупом? Он, — Гроза свирепо ткнула пальцем в сторону Логана, — смотрит на меня, как на призрак! На тебя когда-нибудь так смотрели?  
Джин не нашла ответа, и тогда заговорил Скотт.  
— Ороро, мы приняли это решение совместно с Джин. Ты встречалась с Логаном уже несколько лет, было поздно что-то менять. Если бы мы рассказали тебе правду, это только отравило бы оставшиеся годы бессильным ожиданием неизбежного конца. Пойми, Ороро, мы хотели, чтобы отпущенное вам время вы прожили спокойно. И ведь так и было. Вы были счастливы, разве этого мало?  
— А ты сам хотел бы знать правду, если бы был на моём месте?  
— Думаю, да. Но сейчас речь не обо мне.  
— Значит, вы считали меня не способной принять правду?  
— Конечно же, нет. Но нам пришлось выбирать: поступить неправильно или поступить жестоко. И мы решили…  
— Решили за меня? Сначала профессор, потом вы? Это всё, я надеюсь, или вы скрываете ещё что-то?  
— Ороро, — Скотт шагнул к ней и протянул руку, но Гроза отшатнулась, — мы знаем, как тебе больно. Мы хотим тебе помочь…  
— Вы уже помогли, — с горечью выплюнула Гроза. — Спасибо, больше мне вашей помощи не надо. Никогда!  
Она с остервенением хлопнула дверью.  
Тучи за окном расползлись, но мрачная атмосфера в кабинете не рассеивалась. Росомаха курил прямо в комнате, и никто не делал ему замечаний. Джин уткнулась лбом в грудь Циклопа, время от времени сдавленно всхлипывая. Скотт механически поглаживал её волосы, хмуро глядя на книжные полки за директорским столом.  
Докурив, Логан поискал взглядом пепельницу, которой в кабинете профессора, где теперь обосновалась Джин, конечно же, не могло быть, и затушил окурок о ладонь, угрюмо рассматривая быстро заживающий ожог. Он бы не слишком удивился, увидев на руках кровь. Росомаха давно потерял счёт своим убитым — сколько их было? сколько сотен? сколько женщин их оплакивало? — но никогда ещё он настолько не чувствовал себя убийцей, как теперь. Почему Бишоп не предупредил, что он будет не только жертвой, но и жрецом? Или вернее будет сказать — палачом? Он не знал, что каждый раз убивает другого себя? Наверное, за сутки те, другие Бишопы мало что могли успеть, но у того, другого Логана было пятьдесят лет, друзья и любимая женщина. И теперь этот Логан убил его. Да что там — он убил и всех остальных из той реальности. Убил Грозу. Убил Циклопа. Снова убил Джин. А профессора он в этой реальности убил в буквальном смысле, пусть и не своей рукой. Он разрушил целый мир и взамен него создал новый.  
Демиург, блядь.  
Да, у него не было выбора.  
Либо новый мир, либо никакого.  
Но что до того, что новый мир лучше, тем, кто не видел другого? И если Джин и Скотт, знавшие правду от профессора, ещё могли сравнивать, то что Грозе, потерявшей любимого человека, давало знание, что в другом мире её в этот момент уже не было в живых? Умом она, наверное, понимала это, но боли потери это знание никак не облегчало.  
Как не облегчало оно потери друзей и самому Логану, в мире которого теперь будут другие Джин и Скотт и не будет Чарльза Ксавьера. Да, в том мире их не было уже почти двадцать лет, но в этом они умерли пятьдесят лет назад, став другими, когда Логан изменил прошлое. Новый мир был построен на останках прежнего.  
Впрочем, разве когда-нибудь бывало иначе?

**Глава 4. Школа имени Ксавьера**

— Как всё было? — спросил, наконец, Логан.  
— Тебя нашли в начале 1975-го, — Джин печально улыбнулась. — Ты попал в руки военных…  
— Уильяма Страйкера?  
— Как и в той реальности, да? Поневоле можно поверить в судьбу.  
— Некоторые вещи не меняются. А я — слишком лакомый кусочек для таких, как Страйкер. Что было потом?  
— Он стёр тебе память и превратил в боевую машину. Могу показать, если хочешь, но лучше не стоит.  
— Меня уже ничем не прошибёшь. Выкладывай.  
— Давай пока ограничимся рассказом. Как-нибудь покажу телепатически, но попозже. На выходных, ладно? Это займёт время, а нам и так пришлось отменить несколько уроков.  
— Ладно.  
— Страйкер вживил тебе в мозг устройство, позволявшее тобой управлять, как машиной, и делавшее тебя невосприимчивым к телепатии.  
— Дистанционное управление? — хмыкнул Логан. — В этой реальности полковник был ещё изобретательнее.  
— Профессор пытался найти тебя два года, — продолжала Джин, — но Церебро не мог тебя засечь. Но потом это устройство перемкнуло, и ты сбежал в лес. Профессор услышал в новостях о странном существе, и они с Хэнком привезли тебя в школу. Это было страшно, — Джин сжала губы и обхватила себя руками за плечи, — я никогда такого прежде не видела. Ты просто не был похож на человека. Понадобилось почти полгода, чтобы привести тебя в норму. Сначала я ужасно тебя боялась, потом привыкла.  
— И начала на пару с Грозой подшучивать над тобой, — усмехнулся Циклоп. — Это Ороро стала называть тебя дядюшкой Логаном. Обрызгать тебя дождём было её самой невинной шуткой. Она была настоящий сорванец, ничего не боялась. Мы-то с Джин тогда ещё не слишком контролировали свой дар и побаивались его.  
— Твои родители живы?  
— Нет, умерли в 2009-м, сначала мама, за ней и отец, через три месяца. Но той авиакатастрофы не было, профессор успел их предупредить. Джин говорила, что в той реальности я не мог управлять даром после травмы и был вынужден постоянно ходить в очках. Мне трудно это представить, но тому себе я не завидую.  
— Тебя и здесь зовут Циклопом?  
— Да, визир в бою я ношу, он помогает регулировать лучи. Но в остальное время, как видишь, обхожусь без него. Спасибо тебе за это. И за родителей, конечно.  
Он протянул Логану руку — точно так же, как при первой их встрече.  
На этот раз Логан пожал её, с пронзительной ясностью осознавая, что его миру в самом деле пришёл конец. Другой Циклоп смотрел на него другими глазами, которые даже не были скрыты очками, и с улыбкой протягивал ему руку. Этого не могло быть, но это происходило здесь и сейчас. И как вести себя с этим другим Циклопом, Логан понятия не имел.  
Джин встала с кресла и взяла в ладони их сомкнутые руки.  
— Я тоже должна поблагодарить тебя. Когда профессор показал мне, что случилось на Алькатрасе… — Джин крепко закрыла глаза. Росомаха знал, какие видения пылают сейчас на внутренней стороне её сомкнутых век. Этот кошмар будет преследовать его, сколько бы он ни прожил.  
— Ты контролируешь Феникса?  
— Было нелегко, но это оказалось возможно, — Джин открыла глаза и встряхнула головой, отгоняя видения. — Так вот, мы донимали тебя проказами, а ты в отместку гонял нас на тренировках в хвост и в гриву.  
— Не в отместку, а для вашего блага. И раз вы до сих пор живы, это было не зря.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулась Джин. — Но прогнав нас десяток миль по пересечённой местности, добрый дядюшка Логан обратно нёс нас на плечах. Вот, смотри.  
Джин подошла к столу и развернула монитор экраном к собеседникам. После нескольких движений мышкой во весь экран развернулось фото.  
Логан стоял, широко расставив ноги, посреди густого подлеска у подножия холма, на левом плече его сидела улыбающаяся во весь рот Ороро, на правом — серьёзная, даже чуть нахмурившаяся Джин, напряжённо смотревшая прямо на что-то перед собой. Рядом стоял Скотт со взъерошенными, слипшимися от пота волосами; места на плечах ему уже не хватило, но, конечно же, будущий командир Людей Икс всё равно ни за что не попросился бы на ручки.  
— А кто фотографировал? — спросил Логан. — Только не говорите, что мы и Чака в эту чащобу потащили.  
— Я, — преувеличенно-хвастливо заявила Джин. — Телекинез-то на что?  
Росомаха покосился на неё, затем снова перевёл взгляд на снимок. Детские фотографии Джин он видел и в той реальности, но там толстощёкая девочка-подросток с капризно поджатыми губами была далёким прошлым женщины, которую Логан полюбил почти с первого взгляда. Здесь она была его настоящим, и, разумеется, ни о каких чувствах, кроме отцовских, не могло быть и речи, как и для неё не могло быть речи о том, чтобы испытать какое-то влечение к старому ворчливому дядюшке Логану.  
Но ведь Грозу он здесь тоже знал с детства!  
— А как вышло, что мы с Ороро стали близки? Как её угораздило влюбиться в дядюшку Логана?  
— Это случилось не так давно, в начале нулевых.  
— Ничего себе — не так давно, двадцать лет прошло, — перебил Росомаха.  
— По сравнению с тем, сколько мы друг друга знаем, — недавно. Так вот, Ороро уехала на родину ещё почти подростком, ей было семнадцать. Потом много всего произошло, она даже ухитрилась побывать королевой Ваканды…  
— Наша Гроза?  
— Представь себе, — Джин вывела на экран ещё одну фотографию. Ороро, в чём-то вроде простого венца из чёрного металла, гармонировавшего с серебром её волос, стояла рядом с высоким плечистым мужчиной, весь наряд которого составляла шкура чёрной пантеры, небрежно накинутая на плечи и едва не терявшаяся на отливающей антрацитом коже. — Это Т’Чалла, король Ваканды, её муж. Но у них не сложилось: Ро поняла, что политика — не для неё, что её место среди нас, и вернулась. Прошло много лет с её отъезда, она была уже не девчонкой, а зрелой, уверенной в себе женщиной; вы по-новому взглянули друг на друга, и между вами проскочила искра…  
Тень набежала на лицо Джин.  
— Мы так радовались за вас… Профессор тоже, мы тогда и не подозревали, что ему известно. Но я, наверное, понимаю, почему он ничего не сказал. Никто же не знал, как всё пойдёт в этой реальности: вы могли разлюбить друг друга или кто-то мог погибнуть ещё до твоего возвращения. Видимо, он решил не лишать вас этих лет счастья.  
— Я хочу съездить к нему.  
— Семнадцатого будет годовщина, поедет вся школа. Знаешь, а ведь многие новички знают его уже только по рассказам. Время летит так быстро…  
— Я не поеду с толпой. Мне нужно проститься с ним без всякого официоза.  
— Да, конечно, ты и раньше не ездил со всеми. То есть… — Джин осеклась.  
— Другой я, — закончил за неё Логан.  
— Да, — Джин отвела взгляд. Потом нервно сглотнула и сказала: — Он оставил тебе сообщение. Вот, смотри.  
Из чёрного прямоугольника медиаплеера, как из небытия, всплыло дорогое лицо. Ксавьер выглядел совершенно измученным — даже во время сражений со Стражами и бегства он не был таким. Седая щетина проступила на подбородке. Но голос звучал ясно и твёрдо, как прежде.  
 _Здравствуй, Логан. Прости, что не дождался тебя. Но я ухожу спокойно, зная, что оставляю школу в надёжных руках Джин и Скотта, которые живы благодаря тебе. Я очень горжусь тобой, Логан, и всегда гордился. Ты дал мне возможность, о которой можно только мечтать: начать всё с начала, исправить многие ошибки, которые так дорого обошлись всем нам. А остальным мутантам ты подарил целый мир, в котором они смогут жить в безопасности. Это хороший мир, Логан, и я верю, что ты тоже сможешь быть в нём счастлив. Я знаю, как тебе будет не хватать прошлого, но не цепляйся за то, чего уже не вернуть, а иди вперёд, и ты найдёшь своё место в этом мире. Удачи._  
Росомахе отчаянно захотелось всадить в экран когти. Он, конечно, понимал, что переживёт Ксавьера, как и всех остальных, и с болью подмечал ещё только ему одному заметные признаки старения, но не рассчитывал, что это случится так скоро, и тем более не рассчитывал, что новую реальность профессор покинет раньше старой. И в какой-то степени это случилось по его, Логана, вине. Ксавьер, конечно, согласился бы изменить реальность, даже если бы знал, что умрёт раньше, но приносить ещё и эту — после Алькатраса — жертву ради выживания мутантов Логан не был готов. Место в новом мире, сказал профессор? Может быть, его место где-нибудь в лесу, и всегда там было? Там хотя бы не придётся приносить жертвы. Да, но тогда их придётся приносить кому-нибудь другому — не настолько же этот новый мир хорош, чтобы обходиться без жертв, — пока Росомаха будет прятаться в своей норе. А прятаться он не умел. Разве что отсиживаться, приходя в себя, и то недолго.  
Логан развернул монитор обратно к Джин.  
— Так что насчёт кладбища?  
—Джин могла бы съездить с тобой, — сказал Скотт. — Завтра суббота, уроков нет.  
— А я веду здесь уроки?  
— Физкультуру и тренировки в Опасной комнате. С этим повременим, пока ты не привыкнешь немного, а вот учителя новейшей истории придётся искать, ты же знаешь совсем другую историю.  
А может быть, я всё-таки сплю, подумал Росомаха. Я не могу быть учителем истории, ни в какой реальности, а Циклоп не может так спокойно отпускать со мной Джин. Ну да, чего ему бояться — не к дядюшке же Логану ревновать? Если бы проснуться… только без Грозы под боком.  
— Это ваше последнее фото, несколько дней назад, — оказалось, Джин что-то говорила в это время. Логан взглянул на экран.  
На снимке были он и Гроза, играющие в снежки у ворот особняка, — ещё один запечатлённый кусочек чужой истории любви, которую он перечеркнул. Ороро, в ярко-красной шерстяной шапке и таком же шарфе, очень шедших к её смуглой коже и серебристым волосам, с притворно-свирепым видом, под которым она безуспешно пыталась спрятать рвущееся наружу веселье, заносила для броска руку в красной варежке с большим снежным комом. Как видно, африканка всё же научилась получать удовольствие от зимы. Росомаха — куртка нараспашку, всклокоченные волосы забиты снегом — стоял в боевой стойке, видимо, собираясь отбить снежок когтями. Его свирепость казалась совсем натуральной, но именно что казалась.  
Но внимание Логана привлек не тот, другой, счастливый он и не Ороро, а вывеска на каменном привратном столбе. Символ школы, её знамя. Всего несколько дней назад он нашёл её валяющейся в засохшем прошлогоднем бурьяне и понял, насколько всё плохо. Здесь она висела на своём обычном месте, вот только…  
…это была другая вывеска.  
Она была прямоугольной, и на ней было написано: «Школа для одарённой молодёжи ИМЕНИ Чарльза Ксавьера».  
— А где старая?  
— Что — старая? — не поняла Джин.  
— Вывеска.  
— В школьном музее. Мы долго сомневались, стоит ли её менять: традиции и всё такое, но решили, что верность традициям хороша только до определённого момента, а потом она превращается в консерватизм.  
— А я был за или против смены?  
— Тебя не было в школе.  
— Почему?  
— Переживал горе в одиночестве, как всегда.  
— А когда вернулся, что сказал?  
— Честно говоря, не помню, и без того забот хватало… Логан, это кусок металла с буквами. Вспомни, что завещал профессор: не цепляйся за прошлое.  
Росомахе ещё сильнее захотелось проснуться. Пусть даже в объятиях Грозы.

**Глава 5. Падение столпов эпохи**  
_Нью-Йорк, кладбище Гринвуд._

Сразу за Маунт-Верноном начались пробки. Джин нетерпеливо оглядывалась по сторонам, барабаня пальцами по рулю и постоянно отвлекаясь от рассказа об этой реальности, а Росомаха смотрел на неё и думал, что она не понимает счастья жить в мире, где на дороге тебя не подстерегает ничего хуже автомобильной пробки. Запах выхлопных газов был омерзителен и глушил обоняние, но он был всё же лучше смрада сгоревшей плоти и разложения.  
На дорогу вместо двух часов ушло почти четыре. Когда показались резные готические башенки кладбищенских ворот, Джин успела добраться в рассказе почти до конца нулевых.  
Фамильный склеп Ксавьеров — затейливо-ажурный, из светлого песчаника — стоял под соснами на берегу пруда. В той реальности хоронить было нечего, церемонию прощания с Чарльзом провели во дворе школы и там же поставили памятник, а здесь прикрепили на стену символическую табличку с именем и датами. Об этом, впрочем, Логану рассказали после — сам он даже за прощальной церемонией в школе следил с балкона, а на кладбище тем более ехать не собирался. Сейчас он следом за Джин вошёл внутрь, где было несколько могил пра- и прапрадедушек и бабушек Чарльза, а урны с прахом остальной родни рассовали в ниши по стенам. Место ещё оставалось, и Логан подумал, что теперь оно так и будет пустовать: детей у Чарльза не было.  
Он постоял перед нишей профессора, вдыхая запах сырого камня и слушая, как шумит снаружи ветер в ветвях. Джин положила на камень белую розу и отошла назад, сунув озябшие руки в карманы пальто. Логан коснулся пальцами таблички с именем и мысленно спросил:  
«Почему ты не дождался меня, Чак? В той реальности тебя не одолели Стражи, а здесь ты просто взял и умер? Ты же боец, как и я. Или здесь тебе было не с чем бороться, и ты зачах на покое?»  
Он не верил в загробную жизнь и не ждал ответа, а если бы и верил — с того света никакой телепатией не дотянешься. И вздрогнул, когда ему ответила Джин:  
— Когда всё наладилось, и мутантов окончательно признали, он не то чтобы заскучал — школа по-прежнему требовала многих забот — но ему стало не хватать прежнего размаха. Но он, конечно, был очень рад, что всё так сложилось. Он часто говорил, что ты прекрасно справился.  
— Это же он всё сделал. Я только вытащил его из запоя, — невесело усмехнулся Логан.  
— Без тебя ему бы не удалось.  
— В той реальности же как-то выбрался.  
— Да, но для многих уже было поздно. И предотвратить появление Стражей вы в итоге не смогли. Он знал от тебя, как сожалел в той реальности об упущенном времени, а здесь ему удалось это наверстать. Пойдём, прогуляемся. Здесь с террас прекрасный вид на Ист-ривер, я всегда захожу туда, когда прихожу к профессору. Это он показал мне, давно ещё, когда я была девочкой. Он приезжал к родителям и взял нас с собой. Было лето, летом здесь так красиво…  
Они медленно пошли по пустой аллее. Ветер с моря нёс запах рыбы и водорослей, перебивавшийся технической вонью порта, шуршал в голых ветвях, ерошил пожухшую прошлогоднюю траву, гнал рябь по поверхности пруда.  
— В этот пруд Чарльз свалился на похоронах отца, — кивнула Джин на воду. — Он рассказывал тебе?  
— Нет.  
— Он показал мне выражение лица своей чопорной мамаши. До сих пор не могу удержаться от смеха, как вспомню.  
— Что случилось с Чаком?  
— Болезнь Альцгеймера.  
— Блядь, — Логан скрипнул зубами. — Это уже слишком!  
— Я тоже долго не могла смириться. Наверное, так и не смогла до сих пор. Пусть бы какой угодно конец, но не распад гениального ума…  
— В той реальности он был здоров. Почему же здесь вышло иначе? Как тут могло повлиять изменение прошлого?  
— Время — слишком тонкая материя, нельзя предугадать, к чему приведёт её перекройка, — Джин помолчала. — Да ещё Магнето его подкосил…  
— Ну да, вечная проблема Чака… Что этот гондон здесь натворил?  
— Умер.  
— А-а… И кто его завалил?  
— Инфаркт.  
— Что?!  
— Логан, ему было восемьдесят шесть лет.  
— В той реальности ему было девяносто три, и умирать он не собирался!  
— Мир не для него, — пожала плечами Джин.  
— Управление Дженошей явно не синекура.  
— Видимо, ему этого не хватало.  
— Что ж, для него хотя бы всё закончилось быстро.  
— Даже слишком. Профессор не успел с ним проститься.  
— А смысл? Они знали друг друга более полувека и были как две стороны одной медали. Что бы они сказали на прощание?  
— Конечно, всё давно было сказано, и не один раз. Но легче профессору от этого не было. К тому же, он чувствовал себя виноватым.  
— В чём?  
— Всё случилось на премьере фильма, 9 мая 2016 года, — начала Джин, выпутывая из волос обломанную ветром сухую веточку. — Знаешь, про нас сняли фильм.  
— Охренеть, — пробормотал Логан. Хотя почему бы и нет? Новая реальность сама всё больше напоминала фильм, сценарий которого свалял на скорую руку одержимый псевдотворческим зудом графоман, разодрав в клочья события и характеры героев, а затем сшил заново, ничуть не задумываясь о совпадении кусочков. — И что вышло?  
— Ты — безумная зверюга, профессор — святоша в розовых очках, Магнето — психопат-террорист, Скотт и Ороро — картонки, Рейвен — идол, которому все поклонялись, Хэнк был просто для мебели, а я малость шизанутая и совсем не малость — толстая.  
— Ты?!  
— Ну, не совсем толстая, — поправилась Джин, — скажем так… крупная. В общем, фильм действительно был плохой, хоть и не настолько, как сказал Магнето. Он заявил, что это «плевок в лицо всей расе мутантов», что запретит его прокат на Дженоше и далее в том же духе, ну, ты представляешь.  
— Ещё бы. И от злости дал дуба?  
— Они в очередной раз поспорили, — Джин крутила веточку в пальцах, — профессор сказал, что просвещённый правитель никогда не допустит подобного цензурного произвола, а Магнето сказал, что Чарльз слишком далеко заходит в своём желании сохранить мир с людьми, и вышел. Профессор хотел пойти за ним, но раздумал, сказал: пусть остынет. Потом всё-таки решил поискать, а он сидит в кресле в холле, Чарльз сначала подумал, что спит. А он и в самом деле остывать начал, — Джин поёжилась, как от холода. — Мы со Скоттом как раз нашли укромный уголок, и тут профессор как закричит у меня в голове… Я прибежала, но всё давно было кончено.  
— Великого Магнето убил фильм. Охуеть.  
— Нет, конечно, вскрытие потом показало, что он ещё два инфаркта на ногах перенёс. Он же терпеть не мог ходить по врачам, сам понимаешь.  
— В той реальности ему и нужды не было.  
— Профессор так и не смог себе простить, — продолжала Джин, — что они так расстались. Сколько бы я ни убеждала его, что ничего всё равно нельзя было сделать, даже если бы сразу…  
— Да какого хера, — не выдержал Логан, — они по жизни только и делали, что спорили! Мирное сосуществование, более высокая ступень эволюции, бла-бла-бла… блядь! И никогда ни один на другого не обижался!  
— Ты так ему и сказал. Другой ты, то есть. Мы все говорили, и он это понимал умом, но всё равно… Он остался один, и тут ничем нельзя было помочь. Говорил, что сначала оставил его в тюрьме, а теперь — умирать в одиночестве… А вскоре появились первые симптомы…  
Джин резким движением переломила веточку.  
— Я заметила, что он не сразу может вспомнить какое-то имя или дату. Сначала ещё надеялась, что это неизбежное возрастное ослабление памяти. Было горько смотреть, как он стареет. Потом… — Джин полезла в карман за айфоном, — вот один из последних его снимков.  
Логан оторопело уставился на профессора, одетого в ядовито-лилового цвета пуловер, который больше подошёл бы пятнадцатилетнему подростку. Девочке-подростку.  
— Я огорчилась, что он не сумеет состариться достойно. Меньше всего можно было ожидать, что он будет так нелепо молодиться. А потом ты почуял, что с ним что-то не так, — Джин продолжала терзать изломанную веточку. — Он прошёл обследование, и…  
— Тогда он и рассказал про меня?  
— Пока не забыл, — почти прошептала Джин. — Логан, быть может, всё-таки нужно было сказать вам с Ороро правду?  
— Мы бы, наверное, всё равно сошлись.  
— Не надо меня утешать.  
— Я говорю правду. Я мало кого слушал, да и Гроза — та ещё упрямица.  
— Ты действительно не сердишься за то, что я промолчала?  
— Джинни, я сам не представляю, как такое сказать. Я же Грозе — не смог. По крайней мере, нам было хорошо вместе. Сколько это длилось — лет пятнадцать? Двадцать? В той реальности мои женщины умирали гораздо раньше.  
— Поэтому я хотела подарить тебе немного спокойной жизни. Профессор показал мне только картины твоего прошлого, передать чужие ощущения телепатически невозможно, но я боялась даже представить, сколько боли ты испытал. И решила промолчать.  
— Ладно, этого уже не изменить. Что было дальше?  
— Хэнк пытался что-то придумать, но болезнь быстро прогрессировала. Но самое страшное было то, что на способности она не влияла. А ты знаешь, на что способен не контролирующий себя телепат его уровня.  
— Он показывал тебе Солончаковое озеро?  
— Да. Он боялся, что однажды может пойти в Церебро и сделать что-то подобное. И в феврале 2017-го, когда его состояние ухудшилось, попросил меня об эвтаназии.  
— И ты…  
— Для него это был наилучший выход, — Джин отшвырнула прочь вконец измочаленную веточку и растерянно уставилась на обломанный до крови ноготь. — Так что я и в этой реальности убила его.  
— Дай я, — сказал Логан, глядя, как она тянется к сумочке. Запах крови, и без того тревоживший звериную сущность, пробуждал ещё и воспоминания об Алькатрасе, но он подумал, что Джин неудобно будет обрабатывать ранку одной рукой.  
— Я телекинетик, забыл?  
Замок сумочки щёлкнул сам собой, оттуда появились дезинфицирующие салфетки и пластырь. Убедившись, что Джин справится, Логан отвернулся.  
— Почему ты? Я бы мог…  
— Как? Когтями?  
— Сделать укол я умею.  
— Профессор не хотел возлагать это на тебя.  
— Уж не впервой было бы.  
— Только не здесь. Профессор сказал, что школа — твоё убежище от жестокости мира, и нарушать это нельзя.  
— И я так просто согласился?  
— Он телепат, — напомнила Джин.  
Она закончила перевязывать палец и остановилась прямо перед Логаном, видимо, ожидая взрыва брани, но ему не хотелось даже ругаться. Он только покачал головой:  
— Эх, Чак, твою ж мать… Зарекался ведь не решать за других, что для них лучше.  
— Он сделал это в последний раз.  
— А мохнорылый что?  
— Хэнк стоял у истоков школы, самой первой команды. Знал профессора, когда мы были ещё малышами.  
— А Циклоп где был?! — Логан наконец взорвался. — Где был этот ебучий козёл?! Он тоже стоял у истоков? Или ему, блядь, нужно было грёбаное убежище?!  
— Логан, это был мой долг как наследницы профессора, — ровным голосом сказала Джин. Росомахе вдруг показалось, что она одета невидимой бронёй, о которую разбилась его ярость. — Он оставил школу мне, а не Скотту. Если бы я не смогла помочь ему уйти достойно, значит, не готова и нести ответственность за школу.  
— И Циклоп так просто… — Логан не закончил, уже поняв, каким будет ответ.  
— Да. Я тоже телепат.  
Джин повернулась и пошла по аллее.  
Они вышли на террасу и долго молча смотрели на раскинувшийся перед ними залив. Статуя Свободы была как на ладони, и Логан вспомнил их первую совместную миссию, когда он, Джин, Скотт и Гроза, оставив в особняке впавшего в кому Ксавьера, отправились на свой первый бой с Магнето. Здесь он победил повелителя металла уже тем, что изменил прошлое. Пиррова победа, и даже не потому, что следом за Магнето ушёл и профессор.  
— Для Чака действительно так лучше, — сказал он наконец. — Даже если бы не опасность для других, он не должен был стать овощем.  
Джин повернулась к Логану, придерживая рукой воротник пальто и растрёпанные ветром волосы. Ветер, притихший в кладбищенских аллеях, здесь гулял свободно, и в его завывания вплетались пронзительные вопли чаек. Резко пахло солью и влагой.  
— Я бы тоже предпочёл умереть, чем стать полностью зверем.  
— И я.  
В той реальности она так и сделала, и нанести решающий удар пришлось ему. Росомаха не умел читать мысли, но знал, что и Джин сейчас думает об этом. Новая реальность, до сих пор бывшая нелепым трагифарсом, начинала пугать.  
Он принюхался к Джин, но так и не ощутил той тревожно-настораживающей нотки, только утихающую скорбь тяжёлых воспоминаний. Здесь она контролировала Феникса. Ему оставалось только беспомощно надеяться, что ей удастся это и впредь.  
Логан всмотрелся в раскинувшийся по ту сторону Манхэттен, и глаза резануло пустое место.  
— Джин, а где Всемирный торговый центр? В семьдесят третьем он уже достраивался.  
— Здесь был теракт. 11 сентября 2001 года. Террористы угнали четыре самолёта, один направили на Пентагон, другой упал в поле, а два врезались в башни. Погибли три тысячи человек. В твоей реальности его не было?  
В той реальности Манхэттен лежал в руинах целиком. И не только он. Но что было до этого тем, кто погиб, и тем, кто не дождался их с работы? Росомаха недолюбливал мегаполисы с их вечной суетнёй, обилием резких звуков и запахов, но сейчас примирился с этими человеческими муравейниками, повидав их разорёнными.  
— У этого мира свои раны, — Джин коснулась его локтя. — Но он всё же стоил того, чтобы за него бороться. Ты всё правильно сделал.  
Логан молча повернулся к заливу. Впереди лежал в очередной раз спасённый город, в очередной раз не подозревающий о цене своего спасения, позади — кладбище. Символично. За ним ведь и было кладбище убитых собственноручно врагов — и не только врагов. На огромный Гринвуд не хватит, конечно, а вот кладбище какого-нибудь небольшого городка заполнить получится. А жертв той реальности не вместят никакие кладбища. Которые им и не нужны: они просто перестали существовать — кто-то и вовсе не начинал — и никто этого не заметил. И никогда не узнает, кроме него. Теперь кроме кладбища собственных жертв за ним будет целый уничтоженный мир. И те, кто в этом мире умер раньше. И останется только утешаться тем, что новый лучше. Хорошо бы ещё получилось.  
— Пойдём домой, — сказал он. — Ты замёрзла.

***  
На обратном пути Росомаха спросил:  
— В той реальности у нас учились несколько ребят. А здесь?  
— Как их звали?  
— Мари д’Анканто. Шельма. Забирала прикосновением дар и жизненные силы.  
— Которую вы спасали на Статуе Свободы? Нет, я не знаю её.  
— Ладно, поищу сам. Адрес я помню. Дальше: Китти Прайд. Призрачная Кошка. Фазирование.  
— Тоже не знаю.  
— Её родители жили в Дирфилде, это в двадцати пяти милях к северу от Чикаго. Точного адреса я не знаю, можешь поискать через Церебро?  
— Конечно. Кто ещё?  
— Джон Аллердайс. Пиро. Ну, какой дар, ты поняла.  
— У нас в школе он не учился, но это имя я помню, слышала в новостях. Он был членом террористической мутантской группировки, устроил несколько поджогов, десятки жертв. Его убили при задержании, это было в 2014-м.  
В той реальности Пиро протянул дольше: Росомаха иногда слышал о нём после Алькатраса, а потом видел его зажигалку в уголке памяти, устроенном группой Бишопа. Расспрашивать уже не хватило времени.  
— Пётр Распутин. Колосс. Умел покрываться органической сталью.  
— Этого знаю: один из российских защитников прав мутантов. Однажды встречались на конференции.  
— Как у него дела?  
— Насколько я знаю, не слишком. В России недолюбливают мутантов, хотя формально у них есть все права. Церковь особенно выступает против них, а она сейчас имеет там большое влияние.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, он жив и нашёл себе достойное дело, подумал Логан и продолжал:  
— И Бобби Дрейк. Айсмен.  
Джин улыбнулась.  
— На этот раз могу тебя порадовать. Он учился у нас, закончил в 2006-м, до сих пор поддерживает связь. У него всё отлично.  
Джин покосилась на сумочку, оттуда выплыл айфон и завис перед Логаном. На экране появилось фото: улыбающийся Бобби в обнимку с каким-то парнем.  
— Кто это?  
— Его муж.  
— Кто?! — обалдело спросил Логан. — Дрейк же всегда был по девчонкам!  
— Он тоже так думал, боялся даже себе самому признаться, что он не только мутант, но ещё и гомосексуал. Я помогла ему признать свою настоящую ориентацию, и вот они с Ромео счастливы.  
— Охуеть имечко, — только и смог сказать Логан.

**Глава 6. Ярость плоти**  
_В тот же день вечером._

В одежде Логан придерживался максимального минимализма, и халатов у него отродясь не водилось. В той реальности он прекрасно обходился без них, поскольку жил один. О том, что в этой дело обстоит иначе, он начисто позабыл до тех пор, пока, выйдя нагишом из ванной, не наткнулся на Грозу. Шарахнувшись обратно, он крепко приложился членом о бортик ванны и, зашипев от боли, согнулся пополам.  
— Детка, что ты…  
— Я здесь живу. Вернее, жила. Я пришла за вещами.  
— Да, конечно, — Логан обмотал полотенце вокруг бёдер и вышел из ванной. — Только не могла бы ты выйти, пока я оденусь?  
Гроза, до этого державшая себя в руках, хоть и была вся напряжена, вздрогнула, губы искривились, ноздри раздулись. Росомаха не видел её после вчерашнего объяснения и, ожидая этого визита, опасался истерики или скандала. В той реальности Гроза не была склонна ни к тому, ни к другому, но Логан за долгую жизнь достаточно повидал людей, потерявших близких, и хорошо знал, каким хрупким порой бывает кажущееся неколебимым спокойствие. Но сейчас в запахе Грозы он чуял только явную злость.  
— Не смей на меня так смотреть! — выкрикнула она, наступая на него.  
— Как — так?  
— Как чужой! Верни мне моего Логана!  
— Детка, я бы рад, но не могу. Его больше нет.  
— Неправда! Он не мог так легко сдаться! Отдай его!  
— Детка, отпусти его. Он заслужил покой.  
— Не смей решать за него! И не называй меня деткой, ты же знаешь, я этого терпеть не могу!  
— Хорошо, как тебя называть? — Логан отступил на шаг, потом ещё, но Гроза надвигалась на него, пока он не оказался прижатым к стене.  
— Ты знаешь, как, — она перестала кричать и почти зашептала, прижавшись к Логану вплотную и впившись в его лицо расширенными зрачками: — Вернись ко мне. Ты сильный, ты не позволишь ему себя одолеть.  
Логан взял её за плечи и осторожно отстранил от себя. Полотенце свалилось с бёдер, но прежде чем Логан успел подобрать его, Гроза вывернулась из его рук и схватила за член.  
— Охренела?! Отпусти сейчас же! — Он сильно встряхнул её за плечи, но Гроза не разжимала руку, и Логан никак не мог вырваться.  
— Не пущу, — горячо шептала она. — Ты мой, а я твоя. Вернись ко мне. Не сдавайся. Вспомни, что было у нас. Как ты ласкал меня. Мою грудь, мои бёдра. Мою сладкую киску, — Гроза тёрлась о него, как кошка, но никакого желания в её запахе Логан не чувствовал, только отчаянную упрямую злость. Она сжимала его член крепко, до боли, зверь, попавший в капкан, рвался на волю, чужая злость только сильнее распаляла его, сердце с оглушительным грохотом колотилось где-то в горле, мышцы, управляющие когтями, сводило судорогой. Уже на самом пределе самообладания Росомаха нащупал на комоде вазу, выплеснул воду вместе с цветами на голову Грозы и рявкнул:  
— Он не вернётся, поняла?! Никогда! Он мёртв! Я убил его!  
Пальцы Грозы медленно разжались.  
— Нет… Ты не он, — пробормотала она, глядя на его вяло поникший член. — Он бы уже завёлся…  
Логан оттолкнул её на кровать и с лихорадочной поспешностью натянул джинсы и рубашку. Он был весь мокрый от пота и дышал, как будто пробежал не один десяток миль. Потревоженный зверь неохотно укладывался внутри, царапаясь и сердито порыкивая. За почти двухсотлетнюю жизнь Логана истязали и убивали всеми возможными способами, но насиловали только однажды.  
Виктор.  
Логан отогнал воспоминания о звериной тяжести туши брата, тяжёлом и остром мускусном запахе возбуждённого самца, его сытом урчании, и открыл дверцу бара. Там обнаружился трёхзвёздочный коньяк — Гроза позаботилась? — и даже пара пузатых бокалов. Он наполнил один бокал целиком, другой наполовину и подошёл к Грозе. Она сидела на кровати, опустошённая и поникшая, острый запах злости уже рассеивался, сменяясь удушливой глухой тоской. С волос стекала вода, но Гроза не вытирала её, только смаргивала с ресниц. Руки безвольно лежали на коленях. Логан сунул ей бокал и сказал:  
— Давай выпьем за него. Он был хорошим парнем, лучше меня.  
Гроза осушила бокал залпом и поперхнулась. Логан хотел похлопать её по спине, но решил, что после того, что было у Грозы с тем, другим и только что произошло с ним сейчас, лучше этого не делать. В той реальности он утешал её, оплакивающую погибших, — начал ещё в доме Джин, над пустым креслом профессора, но там прикосновения не несли на себе отпечатка страсти.  
— Прости меня, — сказала Гроза, откашлявшись. — Мне казалось… Я надеялась, что ещё что-то осталось. Прости. Я вела себя как… как сумасшедшая, да?  
— Ты боролась за него. Ты бы не сдалась так легко, ты же боец… — Логан хотел назвать её деткой, но удержался. В той реальности она злилась на такое обращение, особенно когда заняла место Ксавьера и, конечно, считала «детку» непоправимым ущербом для директорского авторитета, а Логан нарочно её поддразнивал. Как, интересно, называл её тот, другой? Ро, как Джин и Скотт, или как-то интимно?  
Росомаха налил ещё по бокалу. Он не был уверен, стоит ли Грозе напиваться, но никакого другого утешения предложить ей не мог, а что-то сделать для неё хотелось. Присутствовать на собственных поминках ему ещё не приходилось, но в его новом мире всё было сюрреалистично. Логан вдруг обнаружил, что, как и Гроза, ищет в себе отголоски того, другого себя. Это было похоже на попытки вспомнить своё прошлое, когда он страдал амнезией. Или это начиналось раздвоение личности?  
— Как это было? — спросила Гроза. — Ну, перенос сознания? Это больно?  
Логан ощущал перенос так, будто мозги выворачиваются наизнанку, одновременно поджариваясь; это, пожалуй, входило в десятку самого худшего, что ему доводилось испытать. Но тот, другой, продолжал мирно спать в объятиях подруг, и это, безусловно, было огромной удачей: не хватало только очнуться с членом во рту у Грозы или своим языком в её «сладкой киске». Логан отнюдь не мог поручиться, что сумел бы удержать распалённого желанием зверя, и неизвестно, чем бы всё кончилось: профессор рассказывал, что тогда, в Париже, выпав из реальности при виде Страйкера, он махал когтями направо и налево. А ещё это было удачей потому, что Гроза и тот, другой успели напоследок сполна насладиться друг другом.  
— Нет.  
— Так всегда говорят: он ушёл без страданий. Не лги мне, как Джин и Скотт.  
Говорят, потому что это хотят услышать, подумал Логан. Хотят уверенности, что всё кончилось без боли и страданий. Что ж, сейчас это, по крайней мере, было правдой.  
— Я не лгу. Он ведь не проснулся, значит, ничего не почувствовал.  
Гроза отпила ещё глоток.  
— Ты совсем его не помнишь?  
— Я не могу. Но он очень любил тебя, я уверен, хотя никогда не говорил об этом.  
— Не говорил, — Гроза печально улыбнулась. Потом допила коньяк и встала.  
— Давай покончим со всем поскорее. Помоги мне отнести цветы.  
Их комната напоминала маленькую оранжерею: горшки, кадки, кашпо были на подоконнике, на комоде, на книжных полках, на шкафу, висели по стенам, стояли в специальных подставках на полу. Они были в основном тропические и пахли совсем не родным канадским лесом, но Логану уже успели понравиться эти кусочки природы. Помогал ли тот, другой Грозе ухаживать за цветами?  
— Может быть, мне перебраться в другую комнату? Это же я тут чужой.  
— Нет, здесь всё слишком напоминает о нас… о нём.  
Для Логана здесь тоже было слишком сильное напоминание о чужом счастье: запах. Наверное, перебраться в другую комнату всё же стоит, но сначала стоило решить, останется ли он здесь вообще.  
Пока Росомаха относил цветы в одну из гостевых комнат, Гроза собрала свою одежду, книги, безделушки и кучу баночек и флаконов из ванной. Когда всё было перенесено, он остановился на пороге, совсем не желая задерживаться, но не зная, как попрощаться. Гроза, стараясь не смотреть на него, — Логан чуял её стыд — рассовывала вещи по местам. Кое-как распихав всё, она повернулась к нему.  
— Спасибо за помощь. И прости ещё раз, что так набросилась на тебя.  
— Ты тоже прости. За того, другого.  
Гроза всхлипнула. Хорошо, подумал Логан, выплакаться ей нужно. Лучше бы, конечно, на плече подруги — очень жаль, что они с Джин поссорились. Он подставил бы и собственное, если бы Гроза оплакивала не другого его.  
— Тебе сейчас будет трудно в это поверить, — сказал он, — но когда боль пройдёт, тебе останутся тепло и радость воспоминаний. Сейчас ты, наверное, думаешь, что лучше было бы никогда не встречать его, но потом будешь благодарна за это. Я знаю, поверь.  
— И как скоро это будет?  
— Не скоро, — честно признался Логан. — Но так будет. Наберись терпения.  
— Постараюсь, — Гроза снова всхлипнула и отвернулась, не желая показывать слёз. Она и в той реальности не терпела показывать слабость, и Росомаха, отлично её понимая, притворил дверь, сказав на прощание:  
— Ты справишься. Тебе терпения всегда хватало, не то что мне.  
Вернувшись к себе, он первым делом снова отправился в душ. Хотелось прикончить бутылку коньяка, продолжая поминки по той реальности, пусть даже на все те жертвы не хватило бы алкоголя всего мира и всей жизни Логана, даже если бы он и мог напиться. Но ещё больше хотелось смыть с себя запах Грозы. Логан поднял окно до упора, чтобы запахи поскорее выветрились, хотя на улице был морозец: теперь можно было не бояться повредить цветам Грозы, а сам он даже любил холод. Как тот, другой уживался с теплолюбивой Грозой?  
Жидкое мыло пахло сакурой, то есть синтетической отдушкой, которая жалкому человеческому обонянию казалась сакурой. Неужели Гроза не знала, что тому, другому эта эрзац-сакура будет просто неприятна? Или купил кто-то другой, знающий о его пристрастии к японскому, но не подумавший об остром обонянии? Но другого не было, а привередничать Логан не стал: в той реальности мытьё вообще было роскошью. Член, где запах был сильнее всего, он намыливал особенно старательно. Женщины, потерявшие любимых, в том числе и от рук Логана, бросались на него не впервой: со слезами, с кулаками, иной раз — с оружием, но чтобы так… Этот безумный, безумный, безумный, безумный мир.  
И снова пришли редкие, но особенно мучительные воспоминания о Викторе.

_Канада, 1988 г._

Бревно, отброшенное когтистыми лапищами, отлетело далеко в сторону, Логан попытался вздохнуть, но только зашёлся в хриплом захлёбывающемся кашле, от которого стало ещё больнее, хотя, кажется, было уже некуда. Он совершенно ясно чувствовал, как, поскрипывая, трутся друг о друга и впиваются во внутренности концы сломанных рёбер, как разливается внутри горячая тяжесть кровоизлияния. Ухмыляющаяся морда Виктора — назвать её лицом было никак нельзя, хотя клыки уже спрятались — маячила в темноте белёсым пятном. Логан, борясь за каждый вдох, всё же пытался до него дотянуться, но только беспомощно извивался на месте: нижняя половина тела лежала мёртвым грузом. Виктор, убедившись в собственной недосягаемости, присел перед жертвой на корточки.  
— Неприятно говорить это, но буду честен: ты меня несколько разочаровываешь. Когда ты, наконец, поймёшь, что не такой, как они? Как жалкие людишки, загнавшие себя в клетку из ограничений: законы, мораль, религия, совесть, и живущих в вечном страхе что-то нарушить?  
— Я не животное, — прохрипел Логан, выплёвывая кровь.  
— Я тоже, — осклабился Виктор. — Зверь — не более чем марионетка инстинктов, им движет только стремление выживать и размножаться. Он убивает добычу и кроет самку, не получая подлинного удовольствия. А мы с тобой взяли лучшее у тех и у других: разум человека и свободу зверя.  
— Я не такой, как ты, — Логан, царапая когтями землю, как-то ухитрился продвинуться на несколько дюймов вперёд. Виктор встал.  
— Такой. И я заставлю тебя это признать. Твоя самочка, кстати, стоила того, чтобы ради неё притворяться человеком?  
Злоба приглушила боль, и Логан попытался приподняться, но руки подломились, и он уткнулся лицом в землю.  
— Сучий выблядок… Я тебя достану…  
— Начинаешь злиться? Давай, тебе понравится. Значит, самочка того стоила? Надо было приласкать её перед тем, как выпотрошить, она была хорошенькая.  
Вместо рычания у Логана вышел только хрип, но приподняться на локтях ему на этот раз удалось.  
— Лежи, щенок, — Виктор поставил ногу ему на спину. Внутри снова всё захрустело, и бесконечно долгие мгновения Логан захлёбывался кровью, но когда сознание начало гаснуть, тяжесть исчезла. Когда темнота в глазах немного рассеялась, Логан снова увидел монументально возвышающегося над собой брата, расстёгивающего ремень. — Знаешь, что делают звери с низкоранговыми особями, когда те нарушают иерархию? Они их метят.  
Он спустил штаны до колен, вывалив наружу массивный член и обнажив тугие клубки мускулов, бугрящиеся под поросшей курчавым жёстким волосом кожей. Логан несчётное число раз видел брата голым, но никогда тот не казался ему таким огромным и безжалостно мощным, хотя, возможно, всё дело было в том, что он смотрел на него снизу вверх. Потом в него ударила тугая струя с омерзительно едким запахом, он уткнулся носом в землю, чтобы защитить лицо, но от вони некуда было деваться. Моча текла по его волосам, по шее, за уши, от нестерпимой вони казалось, что она заполняет вместе с кровью истерзанные лёгкие, Виктор был будто бездонным, но когда всё же иссяк, Логан почуял его возбуждение и понял, что главное унижение ему ещё предстоит.  
Виктора всегда возбуждала кровь; после боя он норовил укрыться в кустах, и все удивлялись, что такого свирепого и отчаянного бойца каждый раз тошнит, но Логан-то слышал и чуял, что он там делает, и когда Виктор, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать рык, кончал, блевать хотелось ему самому. Однако это всё же было лучше, чем оттаскивать распалённого боем Виктора от женщин; в последний раз это закончилось очередным расстрелом и встречей со Страйкером. Но на этот раз оттащить Виктора было некому.  
— А ещё альфа-самец кроет всех, — глумливо ухмыльнулся он. — С твоей самочкой я поспешил, конечно, зато тебя уж приласкаю как следует: ты ещё пахнешь ею. Плохо только, что я тебе хребтину сломал: считай, всё удовольствие мимо…  
Логан действительно не ощущал ничего, кроме пыхтящей, воняющей и ритмично толкающейся тяжеленной глыбы, придавившей его, как обвал в шахте (случилось с ним однажды и такое), а в остальном… Он тонул в боли, в крови, в вони, в бесконечном унижении и ярости; Виктор только довольно похмыкивал, слушая его бессильные угрозы; наконец, после того как он, млея от наслаждения, пропыхтел: «Люблю девственников: такие узкие», зверь вырвался наружу, Логан извернулся и полоснул-таки когтями по плотоядно ухмыляющейся морде. Виктор с рёвом соскочил с него, пинком перевернул на спину и с размаху наступил каблуком на выпущенные когти. Логан задохнулся от крика, огненные круги завертелись перед глазами, сливаясь со вспышками мигалок, потом всё накрыла темнота.

***  
Настенный светильник, располосованный когтями, взорвался искрами, и всё накрыла темнота. Росомаха пинком распахнул дверь ванной: во мраке комнаты он видел достаточно ясно, и прислонился к стене, переводя дух. Потом кое-как вытерся, не одеваясь — непрошеных гостей можно было больше не опасаться, — пошёл к бару, и сделал несколько больших глотков прямо из бутылки. Где и когда расстался с Виктором тот, другой? Логан почти никогда не испытывал настоящей зависти, но сейчас завидовал тому, не знавшему насилия. А что сталось в этой реальности с Кайлой?  
…Виктор в той реальности погиб в 2021-м. Он по-прежнему наслаждался — во всех смыслах — войной, и это было особенно мерзко, но выбирать союзников не приходилось. Логан долго сидел над спёкшейся в бесформенный ком плотью, в которой с трудом различались голова и конечности, надеясь, что регенерация справится. Ненависть никуда не делась, он знал, что она не пройдёт, и не хотел этого, но слишком долго задвигал её в тайники души, а ещё они прожили вместе почти всю жизнь, и этот огромный кусок прошлого тоже нельзя было так просто выбросить. Это было то самое прошлое, которое так упорно искал Логан и возвращением которого так дорожил, и оно уходило вместе с Виктором.  
— Давай, сучий потрох, оживай. Помнишь, я тебе обещал яйца оторвать, когда всё закончится? Струсил, да?  
Наконец Зверь сказал, что всё кончено, и предложил помочь похоронить Виктора. Логан отказался: «Я его всю жизнь знал, мне и копать», выдолбил когтями углубление в скале и завалил тело камнями. Никаких надписей он делать не стал: Виктор бы не одобрил. Надгробных речей он тем более не одобрил бы, но Зверь всё же сказал несколько приличествующих случаю фраз.  
Самого Зверя Логан уложил в могилу всего через несколько дней. Яму копал Магнето, отказавшись от помощи Логана его же словами, но таскать двухсотфунтовую тушу ему было уже не под силу. Логан засыпал лицо трупа свежей травой, чтобы прикрыть вплавленные в обугленные струпья очки и оскаленные зубы, и хотел поправить руки, скрюченные перед грудью, будто Зверь и мёртвым продолжал бой. Он много раз видел такие обгоревшие трупы, даже знал, что это называется «поза боксёра» и объясняется температурной денатурацией мышечного белка, но ему всё равно казалось неправильным хоронить миролюбивого Хэнка в такой позе. Росомаха попробовал выпрямить скрюченную кисть, и она с тошнотворным хрустом отломилась…

**Глава 7. Остров свободы**  
_Несколько дней спустя.  
Дженоша._

В этой реальности Хэнк был единственным, кто остался прежним: никаких перемен в его жизнь изменение истории не принесло. Кроме разве что повышения на карьерной лестнице: в этой реальности мутантам выделили целое министерство, и Хэнк его возглавлял. Он встретил Логана как всегда дружелюбно и приветливо: «Коль встретимся — друг другу улыбнёмся», поздравил с успехом миссии, погоревал, что профессор не дожил, и пригласил поехать на Дженошу, куда он направлялся с официальным визитом. Сейчас он сидел напротив на кожаном диване в салоне министерского самолёта такой же, каким Логан увидел его впервые: в элегантном дорогом костюме с белоснежным платочком в нагрудном кармане и золотых очках, гармонирующих с блестящей холёной шерстью, массивный и вальяжный, но теперь он вызывал диссонанс с тем сутулым дрищом в нелепых роговых очках, с которым Росомаха познакомился неделю назад и к которому уже начинал привязываться.  
Хэнк уже успел расспросить о трудностях адаптации в новой реальности, порекомендовал каких-то специалистов, посетовал, что не готовят психологов, работающих с путешественниками во времени, пожаловался, что общественно-политическая деятельность почти не оставляет времени для науки, а то бы он сам попробовал… Логан перебил:  
— Нахер, подопытной крысой больше не буду. Лучше бы ты придумал, как от укачивания избавиться. Вот кстати, как у меня может быть морская болезнь, если я не болею?  
— Видишь ли, Логан, кинетоз — не совсем заболевание, скорее реакция мозга на неблагоприятные внешние условия, в данном случае, на качку, когда от разных органов чувств поступают противоречивые сигналы. Ты ведь можешь испытывать неприятные ощущения от жары или холода, так и здесь. Хотя в твоём случае тошнота может иметь психосоматическую природу…  
— Нахер, сказал же. Лезть в голову я только Чаку позволял, — отрезал Росомаха, а про себя подумал, что, быть может, его укачало от самой этой реальности. Если морская болезнь начинается, когда мозгам хреново от противоречивых сигналов, это как раз тот случай.  
— Если всё же решишь обратиться, всегда рад буду помочь, — как обычно, не обращая внимания на грубость, сказал Зверь. — Ты навестишь Питера?  
— Нет уж, политика не для меня.  
— Я имел в виду дружеский визит.  
— У правителей друзей не бывает, только союзники.  
Логан взял со столика яркий глянцевый рекламный буклет, цветисто расписывающий, какая райская жизнь на Дженоше, и призывающий мутантов переселяться туда. С обложки таращилось неестественно застывшее «официальное» лицо Питера Максимофф (на отцовскую фамилию он так и не решился), упакованного в строгий чёрный костюм, как в мешок для трупов.  
От Джин Росомаха уже знал, что Питер после событий 1973 года одно время забегал в школу, пытался даже присоединиться к команде, но оказался не в состоянии переносить дисциплину и ушёл к отцу, как раз собравшему новое Братство — как будто у Магнето можно было своевольничать. Когда тот заполучил себе Дженошу, Питер остался с ним, отчаянно стараясь завоевать уважение и доказать, что он уже не зелёный юнец с ветром в голове, хотя обустройство, а затем управление государством совершенно не подходили его нетерпеливому характеру. Магнето откровенно презирал сына, то и дело упрекал в бестолковости, легкомыслии и лени, но тем сильнее Питер пытался добиться его одобрения: видно, отцовское упрямство он всё же унаследовал. Став после его смерти правителем Дженоши, он бездумно пытался проводить прежнюю политику, к которой не имел никаких способностей, но теперь у него не было и щита отцовского авторитета. Население Дженоши было невысокого мнения о своём правителе, считая его неспособным защитить интересы страны. Это Магнето мог прозрачно намекнуть главам ядерных держав, что мутантам радиация не страшна, и после событий у Белого дома все знали, что он способен привести угрозу в исполнение, а какие козыри были у Питера и, главное, хватило бы у него духу ими воспользоваться? Зато сбежать успеет первым, язвительно шутили его же подданные. Пока что Питера терпели из уважения к памяти отца, но как долго это будет продолжаться?  
— Скажи, — Логан постучал пальцем по обложке, — в нём что-нибудь осталось от того Питера, которого мы просили о помощи в семьдесят третьем?  
Хэнк задумался, и его задумчивость говорила сама за себя.  
— Ясно, — сказал Логан. — Просить аудиенцию его величества я не собираюсь. Передай ему привет и скажи: захочет увидеться, пусть забегает. Время найдёт, если пожелает.  
— Да, в отношении к сильным мира сего ты всегда придерживался позиции... — Хэнк на мгновение задумался, подбирая цитату: — “Ваш гнев не страшен, ваших благ не нужно”. И всё же…  
— Вот именно, — перебил Логан. — Он к тебе когда в последний раз заглядывал? А в школу? Не помнишь уже?  
Зверь снял очки, протёр, водрузил обратно на нос и спросил:  
— Что с ним стало в твоей реальности?  
— Его убили Друзья Человечества в 2012-м.  
— Здесь их признали террористической группировкой и объявили вне закона в том же году, — задумчиво сказал Хэнк. — Как люди с ним справились?  
— Подослали свою сучку, она его охмурила и вколола какую-то херню.  
— Они понесли наказание?  
— Не успели.  
— Что случилось?  
— Сам не догадываешься, гений?  
— Магнето?  
— Да.  
Хэнк помолчал, потом сказал:  
— Хорошо, я передам Питеру, что ты вернулся и хотел бы с ним увидеться.  
— Если его величеству будет угодно оторвать жопу от трона.  
Хэнк опять замолчал, видимо, обдумывая, как передать сказанное Логаном в приличных выражениях.  
— Можешь сказать, что отцовский трон ему не по росту. Во всех смыслах.  
Магнето в своём неизменном плаще на стальном троне, напоминавшем произведение авангардистского «искусства», смотрелся, конечно, ужасно пафосно, но обладал подходящей внешностью и осанкой для такого антуража: высокий, широкоплечий и статный, с чеканным медальным профилем — с идеальным обликом вождя ему повезло от природы. Тонкий и лёгкий Питер со своей лисьей мордочкой в имперско-милитаристском стиле был просто смешон.  
— Думаю, Питер это понимает.  
— Вот и пусть слезает, пока не скинули.  
— Очень немногие способны добровольно отказаться от власти, даже непосильной. Боюсь, Питер не из таких.  
— Ну, если «верные» придворные захотят его свалить, я готов помочь, так и передай. Дворцовые перевороты не по моей части, а вот разведка, охрана, и, конечно, нападение — ну, того, другого меня ты знал, а я нынешний покруче буду.  
— Я буду иметь в виду.  
Логан посмотрел в иллюминатор: они летели уже над Южной Африкой.  
— Скоро конец твоим мучениям, — улыбнулся Зверь, и вдруг спросил: — Вероятно, Рейвен тоже будет. Ты уже знаешь о ней?  
Логан знал: частью от Джин, частью из Интернета. После случившегося у Белого дома Рейвен стала повсюду искать мутантов, попавших в беду: в загребущие лапы учёных вроде Траска, ставших жертвами мутантоненавистников, и тому подобное. Кого-то она отвозила в школу Ксавьера, кому-то просто помогала перебраться в безопасное место, иногда с новыми документами. Казалось, она нашла своё призвание. Так продолжалось лет тридцать, пока в начале нулевых понемногу меняющееся в пользу мутантов общественное мнение не привело к настоящему всплеску их популярности. Появились книги, комиксы, мультсериалы; планировался даже мегабюджетный блокбастер о мутантах, но до него дело дошло только в 2016-м: это были те самые «Герои Икс», на премьере которых умер Магнето. В то время вышла только оставшаяся незамеченной проходная малобюджетка с никому не известными актёрами. Зато комиксы оказались весьма успешны.  
Росомаха уже успел посмотреть на себя в синих трусах поверх жёлтого трико (подумать только, когда-то он издевался над своей практичной чёрной униформой!) и ушастой маске, украденной у Бэтмена. Комикс «Росомаха против Бэтмена», кстати, был: видимо, герои не поделили авторские права. На Циклопа в жёлтых трусах на одной подтяжке поверх синего трико. На Грозу и Джин в нарядах стриптизёрш (хотя зелёный костюм Джин, а белый — Грозе были к лицу). На Зверя, похожего на гибрид собаки, обезьяны и льва, в одних трусах без трико. Ещё в их компанию затесался Ангел, в этой реальности геройствовавший редко, и то в одиночку. В основном он занимался благотворительностью: на его деньги было построено множество школ для мутантов. (Может, это было и к лучшему: в той реальности его убили во время антимутантских выступлений в 2011-м). На страдающего гидроцефалией профессора в летающем сундуке. На Магнето в фиолетовых трусах поверх красного трико и красном же шлеме с жучиными рожками (наверное, он не читал комиксов, иначе бы словил инфаркт куда раньше).  
Рейвен, в этой реальности так и не ставшая Мистикой, в комиксах тоже была. Художник, видимо, из соображений благопристойности — комиксы же дети читают! — одел её в белый саван с поясом из черепов. И то ли Рейвен захотела показать миру себя настоящую, то ли, что более вероятно, её одолела зависть к знаменитым собратьям. Как раз тогда несколько политиков и звёзд эстрады публично заявили, что являются мутантами, и она решила последовать их примеру. Признание, что она и есть та самая мутантка, перевернувшая историю в схватке у Белого дома, конечно, произвело фурор: столько лет все гадали, кто же скрывается под этой личиной; в СМИ то и дело появлялись журналистские расследования, а чаще прямые спекуляции и домыслы, объявилась даже пара самозванок, которых, впрочем, тут же разоблачили. Некоторое время Рейвен мелькала почти на всех страницах и экранах, её повсюду приглашали, президент лично выразил ей благодарность за спасение предшественника, несколько крупных издательств заключили с ней контракт на мемуары, не отставали и коммерсанты, мигом выбросившие на рынок кружки, футболки и календари с портретом героини. Рейвен купалась в лучах славы и была довольна собой донельзя: вся эта шумиха была бальзамом для её детских травм.  
Однако сенсация оказалась недолговечной. Во-первых, Рейвен не могла скрыть, что направлял её, а значит, и был подлинным спасителем президента и правительства Чарльз Ксавьер. Во-вторых, тридцать лет спустя спасение Никсона, успевшего стать за эти годы едва не самой одиозной фигурой американской истории, уже не казалось таким подвигом, хотя, конечно, вряд ли кто-то считал, что он заслуживал смерти от рук мутанта-террориста. Интерес к Рейвен угас почти так же быстро, как и вспыхнул. Тираж мемуаров был распродан едва наполовину, сувениры остались пылиться на полках. Рейвен попыталась оживить увядающий интерес признанием о попытке спасения Кеннеди, но эта неудача мало чем могла помочь. Ксавьер советовал ей снова заняться спасением мутантов, что у неё так хорошо получалось, но Рейвен уже прочно подсела на наркотик известности. Она окончательно рассорилась с братом, припомнив, как он подавлял её в юности, и если тут она во многом была права, то обвинение, что он завидует её славе, было вовсе бредовым. (В школе Рейвен больше не появлялась до самых похорон профессора, где пыталась изображать убитую горем хозяйку особняка, пока не была поставлена на место настоящей хозяйкой. Джин честно призналась, что испытывала желание вышвырнуть незваную гостью за ворота, придав ускорение телекинезом). С тех пор она совалась на все мероприятия, имеющие хоть какое-то отношение к мутантам: не приглашать того, кто всё же сыграл важную роль в становлении добрососедских отношений между людьми и мутантами, было неудобно, и её терпели, как старую вещь, которую не хочется выбрасывать. На Дженоше она не рисковала показываться при жизни Магнето, считавшего её поступок у Белого дома предательством всех мутантов и не мстившего только ради Чарльза, зато теперь регулярно навещала «дорогих братьев». Питеру она прямо заявила, что он ей как сын; лицо нового правителя Дженоши было при этом отнюдь не радостным, но поставить непрошеную «родственницу» на место он не умел. Так что её приглашение на торжества по случаю визита министра МакКоя можно было считать делом решённым.  
Логан эту Рейвен видел всего пару минут, а лишних напоминаний о Мистике из той реальности не хотел. Как и найти коварную, но харизматичную хищницу превратившейся в вышедшую в тираж тусовщицу.  
— Кто ж её не знает, она не даст забыть. А как ты ей на крючок не попался?  
Хэнк шумно вздохнул, но настоящей скорби Росомаха не почуял, только светлую грусть об ушедшей молодости и первой любви.  
— Она проявляла интерес, особенно после смерти Эрика, но я давно понял, что был для неё не более чем запасным аэродромом. На самом деле, в молодости её привлекала лишь моя нестандартная внешность, а потом это стало... м-м… охотничьим азартом.  
А он не так уж наивен, подумал Логан. Ну да, он же политик, и даже вполне успешный.

***  
В рекламе многочисленные острые углы и ломаные линии, которыми изобиловала архитектура Дженоши, выглядели лишь причудливым смешением футуризма и неоготики, но вживую все эти зубцы и шпили показались Логану зубьями решётки, и он почувствовал себя загнанным в клетку зверем. Странные, однако, были у Магнето представления о свободе для мутантов. Или он так и не смог выбраться из концлагеря, до конца дней носил его в себе?  
Центральные улицы, где здания возводил ещё сам Магнето, или, по крайней мере, руководил строительством, выглядели ещё сносно: при всей своей страсти к пафосной роскоши он вовсе не был лишён хорошего вкуса. Но новостройки окраин, возведённые уже после его смерти, либо беспощадно давили своей помпезностью, либо из-за хаотического нагромождения ломаных линий производили впечатление, будто вот-вот обрушатся, так что мимо них было даже боязно проходить. Хэнк рассуждал о негативном влиянии на психику подобной архитектуры, и Логан был с ним совершенно согласен.  
Здание психиатрической клиники принадлежало ко второму типу: не иначе, это исковерканное сооружение, похожее на смятое оригами, проектировал кто-то из пациентов. Но не его уродливость смутила неприхотливого Росомаху, а поднявшаяся из-за визита министра шумиха. Приветствовать высокого гостя вышел, наверное, весь персонал клиники, хорошо хоть пациентам, видимо, из соображений безопасности, присутствовать не позволили. Однако и суета не была бы большой бедой, если бы Логан не оказался в её центре: Людей Икс явно знала как свои пять пальцев вся Дженоша. Они, конечно, давно перестали скрываться и у себя дома, но и не афишировали себя особо, так что можно было ходить по улицам относительно спокойно, опасаясь разве самых рьяных фанатов. Но здесь боец знаменитой супергеройской организации явно произвёл куда большее впечатление, чем лохматый синий министр: таких на Дженоше был целый Государственный совет, а свирепым видом тех, кто регулярно имел дело с буйнопомешанными мутантами, было не напугать. Какая-то хвостатая докторша даже сунула Росомахе на подпись выпуск комиксов — разумеется, о нём: «Мой сын вас так любит!» Логан размашисто написал на первой странице: «Малыш, не читай эту (он чуть было не написал «хуйню», но вовремя спохватился) дребедень, читай умные книжки!» Хэнк тут же начал распространяться о том, как важны сказки и тому подобное для развития ребёнка. Логан предложил ему самому раздавать автографы, но про себя подумал, что мир, где приходится подписывать дурацкие картинки, всё же лучше того, где коллеги Хэнка подписывали антимутантские законы.  
Цель их визита помещалась в отдельной палате в треугольном закутке с пятиугольным окном. «Зооморфная деградация личности, — объяснял почувствовавший себя в своей стихии Зверь. — Она была выделена в самостоятельную нозологическую единицу четыре года назад. В мире пока известно всего два случая заболевания, второй в Японии…»  
Виктор сидел на кровати, бессмысленным взглядом уставясь в окошечко двери. Он выглядел лет на пятьдесят, не меньше: щёки обвисли, пучки морщин собрались вокруг глаз, в коротком ёжике мелькали нити седины. Когда Логан постучал в небьющееся стекло, он заморгал чаще, но с места не двинулся. «Он получает большие дозы транквилизаторов и почти не реагирует на окружающее», — пояснил сопровождавший их врач.  
— Ему вкололи блокатор гена Икс? Уортингтоновский? — спросил Логан.  
В этой реальности Уоррен Уортингтон II тоже разработал препарат, надеясь «вылечить» сына, но массового применения он не получил: здесь у мутантов не было в нём большой надобности, хотя желающие избавиться от мутации находились. Дозы хватало на два-три года, потом активность гена восстанавливалась, и приходилось вводить новую.  
— Нет, мою разработку, ту самую, — возразил Хэнк. — Она действует более щадяще. Препарат Уортингтона, как оказалось, вызывает ускоренное старение у мутантов, чья продолжительность жизни заметно превосходит человеческую, если на момент введения они достигли возраста более пятидесяти лет. А Виктору уже почти двести, получив препарат Уортингтона, он вряд ли прожил бы более года.  
…Именно так в той реальности умерла Мистика — всего через несколько месяцев после инъекции. Ей было за семьдесят, и старение организма, более не сдерживаемое мутацией, запустилось с утроенной скоростью…  
Виктор тоже старел быстрее, чем если бы оставался мутантом. Логан спросил, сколько ему отпущено, но и Хэнк, и врач не смогли — или не захотели — дать прямого ответа: мол, недостаточно данных. Может быть, десять лет, может быть, двадцать, к тому же наука постоянно движется вперёд…  
— Блокатор, безусловно, не лучший вариант, но держать его связанным было бы более негуманно, — оправдывался врач. — Сейчас он не испытывает страданий.  
Логану оставалось только надеяться, что так и есть, и Виктор не осознаёт, что сидит в клетке, оказаться в которой боялся всю жизнь. От Хэнка он уже знал, что эта самая зооморфная деградация случается от того, что мутант не контролирует свою звериную сущность, и она берёт верх над человеческой, что сопровождается беспорядочной агрессией ко всему окружающему. Методов коррекции этого состояния медицина пока не разработала, и в обозримом будущем сдвигов не ожидается.  
В той реальности именно Логан и был для брата тем самым ограничителем звериной сущности. В этой они расстались в конце шестидесятых, и помешать зверю сожрать то, что оставалось от человека, было некому. И теперь Виктор, который здесь не предавал и не насиловал его, угасает в клетке, напичканный лекарствами. Было ли это лучше изжаренного кома плоти в каменистой могиле? В той реальности Виктор погиб в бою, как, наверное, и хотел бы — он никогда не говорил, какого конца желает себе. «Не сдохну, не дождётесь».  
«Попрошу мохнорылого, чтоб, если со мной так, пусть сразу усыпят», — решил Логан. Хотел попроситься войти в палату, но передумал. Если даже какая-то искра узнавания и мелькнёт в притушенном лекарствами разуме, жестоко будет выводить Виктора из состояния полного безразличия ко всему. И небезопасно для окружающих: Логан-то знал, на что он способен, и уже видел в Интернете фотографии учинённой Виктором мясорубки, после которой его и упрятали сюда. «Прощай, братишка», — пробормотал он под нос, бросил последний взгляд на полуживую куклу за окошечком и направился к выходу.  
Со Зверем он распрощался у ворот клиники. «Спасибо, что подбросили, господин министр». Хэнк ещё раз позвал его с собой к Питеру, ещё раз получил отказ, обещал заглянуть в школу, как выдастся свободная минутка, пожелал Логану удачи и сел в лимузин.  
Росомаха двинулся вниз по улице, попыхивая сигарой и бросая косые взгляды на безобразные строения и бюсты Магнето, торчавшие повсюду. В небольшом сквере на перекрёстке стальной мастер магнетизма красовался в полный рост, попирая ногой спираль ДНК. На руке у него сидело какое-то крылатое существо, должно быть, символизирующее орла, но больше похожее на птеродактиля; впрочем, и самого Магнето можно было опознать только по плащу и шлему. Логан понадеялся, что памятник был посмертный, иначе он не ручался за жизнь скульптора. Ещё он надеялся, что профессору ничего подобного не поставят.  
Каково было Магнето забронзоветь ещё при жизни, превратиться в памятник себе самому?  
— Вот тебе и умение выживать, — сказал Логан монументу. — Неудивительно, что ты с тоски окочурился.  
— В чём дело? — раздался позади грубый голос. Логан обернулся: местная полиция, или городская стража, чёрт знает, как они тут называются. Пара мордоворотов, которые, судя по габаритам, вполне могли быть детьми Джаггернаута. Впрочем, если бы у Джаггернаута, глыбой возвышавшегося на парадных приёмах за троном Питера, были сыновья, они тоже должны были служить в королевской гвардии. (На самом деле, никакого официального титула правитель Дженоши не носил: Магнето считал себя выше человеческих регалий, королём его называли просто для удобства). А может, мордовороты и были его сыновьями, просто все места в гвардии уже были заняты копиями Множителя.  
В той реальности Джаггернауту, захваченному на Алькатрасе, под шумок вкололи блокатор, хотя его насильственное применение уже успели запретить, потом отправили в обычную человеческую тюрьму, где вскоре убили в драке. Вину взял на себя серийный убийца, мотавший три пожизненных. Было ясно, что он выгораживает кого-то, но доказать это не смогли, да не очень и старались. Множитель благодаря копиям продержался против Стражей долго, до начала двадцатых.  
— В чём дело, спрашиваю? — повысил голос мордоворот, явно подозревая Логана в вандальских замыслах.  
— Цветы хочу возложить, — проворчал Росомаха. Мордоворот, однако, принял его слова всерьёз.  
— Вон там, через квартал цветочный магазин, — сказал он, сразу подобрев. Наверное, почтение к лидеру вколачивалось местным стражам порядка в подкорку.  
— Нет, — ответил Логан. — Мне в аэропорт пора.

**Глава 8. Не та**  
_Меридиан, штат Миссисипи._

Он мог бы полететь в Канаду, где работала учительницей — даже недалеко оттуда, где они жили в той реальности — Кайла Сильверфокс, но что бы он ей сказал? Привет, мы любили друг друга в другой жизни, а потом ты погибла из-за меня? Мог бы в Новый Орлеан, где так же картёжничал Реми ЛеБо, — наверное, он не слишком отличался от прежнего, но не стало бы только больнее увидеть неизменное в изменившемся мире? Или в Мюнхен, где жил отец Курт Вагнер, заместитель председателя Европейской Ассоциации мутантов и первый священник-мутант — для его рукоположения потребовалось личное разрешение папы. Или в Японию, где преподавала айкидо Леди Дезстрайк — оказывается, её звали Юрико Ояма — привет, я убил тебя в другой реальности. В Китай, где работала в туристическом агентстве Блинк — вот где пригодился её дар. В Огайо, где работал — тоже не пряча дар — электриком Вольт. В Техас, где было ранчо Джона Райта. В резервацию в Аризоне, где жил не пожелавший расстаться со своим племенем Варпатч. В Бразилию, к тренеру футбольной команды Санспоту, использующему дар только по выходным, когда жарил барбекю со своими двумя дочерьми и женой-человеком. Можно было найти в Нью-Йорке Уэйда Уилсона, который и в этой реальности нарвался на злодея-учёного и стал Дедпулом — но он ещё в той достал Росомаху своей болтовнёй. Можно было найти место дислокации части снайпера Зеро — но Логан не горел желанием видеть его и в этой реальности. Можно было даже отправиться в Сиэтл, где держал небольшую пекарню Жаба, хотя на кой чёрт он сдался Логану? А ещё можно было задержаться на Дженоше и заглянуть в дешёвый бар, где работал вышибалой Бишоп — видно, не зря он боялся изменения реальности.  
Но Логан направился в Меридиан, штат Миссисипи, где одну реальность назад жила девочка, которая впервые за много лет спросила, не больно ли ему выпускать когти, которая научила его ценить жизнь, чуть не отняв её, и ради которой он готов был жизнью пожертвовать. Сейчас она должна была быть взрослой женщиной — ей тридцать пять лет, он помнил точно. Наверное, у неё уже есть муж и дети. Почему она не попала в школу Ксавьера — училась где-то ближе к дому, школы для мутантов уже в конце прошлого века были в каждом штате? А может быть, она использовала блокатор Икс-гена? И что он скажет ей при встрече? Привет, в другой реальности ты… но он не знал, что стало с ней в той реальности: Шельма исчезла бесследно, как и многие из них. Но это неведение было к лучшему: не с кем будет сравнивать эту Шельму.  
Вот он, её дом: № 401, с колоннами в псевдоантичном стиле. В Меридиане была уже почти весна, в нескольких садах по соседству возились люди. В палисаднике дома № 397 моложавая подтянутая женщина лет шестидесяти подравнивала живую изгородь. Когда она потянулась к далеко выступающей ветке, ножницы выскользнули из её рук и упали за забор. Логан подобрал их и вручил хозяйке.  
— Спасибо огромное, как приятно видеть воспитанного молодого человека! — Росомаха не стал говорить ей, насколько он на самом деле старше. — Вы кого-то ищете? — В глазах пожилой дамы блеснуло любопытство.  
— Я иду к д'Анканто.  
— О! — Теперь женщина вся засветилась любопытством и даже привстала на цыпочки, выглядывая поверх забора. — Вы насчёт билборда или драки на вечеринке?  
— Что, простите? — не понял Логан.  
— Мэдисон, с кем ты разговариваешь? — из-за угла дома появился такой же моложавый и подтянутый мужчина с граблями в руках, очевидно, муж пожилой дамы.  
— Рон, это детектив, он спрашивает про д'Анканто.  
— Давно пора! Вы арестуете Анну-Мари?  
— Анну-Мари? — переспросил Логан, отчего-то больше удивлённый новым двойным именем Шельмы, чем её предполагаемым арестом.  
— Конечно, всем уже невмоготу от её вечеринок! А тот избитый парень, как он?  
— Я не из полиции, — сказал Росомаха. — Что там произошло у д'Анканто?  
— Просто безобразие! — Глаза у Рона тоже заблестели, он подался вперёд, опершись о черенок граблей, и наперебой с Мэдисон принялся вываливать на нового слушателя сплетни о семье д'Анканто.  
— Вечеринки чуть не каждый день, выпивка рекой, шум на всю улицу…  
— Мы вызывали полицию, и Андерсоны, и Блумы, и Хейфецы…  
— На прошлой неделе была драка, одного увезли всего в крови, надеюсь, он поправится…  
— А билборд на повороте вы видели, мистер…  
— Логан.  
— Это она врезалась, мистер Логан…  
— Просто Логан.  
— Хорошо, что никого не сбила…  
— У неё уже отбирали права за езду в пьяном виде, надеюсь, она получит срок…  
— А зачем вам нужна Анна-Мари, мистер Логан? — спросила Мэдисон, пока Росомаха пытался представить себе пьяную Шельму.  
— Это трудно объяснить. Я из частной школы… — Логан задумался, стоит ли рассказывать об изменении реальности.  
— А, так вы насчёт Хайди? Что вы, она явно не лучшая кандидатура…  
— Конечно, при такой матери…  
— Анна-Мари бросила школу в семнадцать, уехала с этим, которые называют себя музыкантами, а сами только лепечут и дёргаются, будто их током бьёт…  
— Они хотели создать группу, но кто бы стал их слушать…  
— Выступали в дрянных забегаловках…  
— Потом она родила Хайди, и музыкант её бросил… (Значит, колет блокатор мутации).  
— Анна-Мари сама не знала, от кого, наверняка была пьяна…  
— Потом она связалась с аферистом, какие-то махинации с недвижимостью…  
— Его посадили, а она сдала подельников и вывернулась…  
— Теперь она с дочерью живёт у родителей, подрабатывает где придётся…  
— Хайди вся в мать, её уже ловили на краже в супермаркете…  
— Наверняка она и наркотиками балуется…  
— А совсем недавно был мерзкий случай: у неё в классе учится мутант с жабрами…  
— И Хайди с подружками окунули его головой в унитаз…  
— Хайди — человек? — спросил Логан.  
— Она лидер организации «Свободные люди» в своём классе…  
— Эти «Свободные люди» — настоящие террористы, надо запретить их, как «Друзей человечества»…  
— Хайди не место в хорошей школе, она всё равно не станет учиться…  
— Жаль Оуэна и Мелиссу, очень порядочные люди…  
— И как у них получились такие дочь и внучка?  
— Постойте, — перебил Логан. — Вы сказали — Мелисса?  
Мать Шельмы звали Присциллой, он точно помнил.  
— Да, Мелисса, её девичья фамилия — Харт, из очень приличной семьи…  
— Анна-Мари тоже человек?  
— И слава богу, что не мутант, с таким характером…  
— Не подумайте плохого, мы ничего не имеем против мутантов, но будь у Анны-Мари дар, бог весть, что она могла бы натворить…

***  
Мелисса д'Анканто, в девичестве Харт, была крупной и полной, в отличие от худенькой и хрупкой как птичка Присциллы (где она оказалась в этой реальности?) Она тоже сгребала в саду прошлогодние листья вместе с Оуэном — тем самым. Как получилось, что в этой реальности он женился на другой женщине и у него родилась другая дочь, узнать было уже не суждено. На вопрос об Анне-Мари они только махнули рукой в сторону дома — видно, на дочь они тоже давно махнули рукой, запах усталого равнодушия Логан почуял сразу. Впрочем, и хорошо, что не стали спрашивать, зачем ему нужна Анна-Мари: Логан понятия не имел.  
Анна-Мари открыла дверь и провела Росомаху в гостиную, не спросив о цели визита, как будто давала время придумать объяснение. Лицом она немного напоминала ту Шельму: даже белая чёлка, только крашеная, резко контрастирующая с морковными волосами, но фигуру унаследовала от матери и даже превзошла её. Вдобавок она дико злоупотребила силиконом: рвущие футболку шары размером с небольшие арбузы и вывернутые губы, похожие на гусениц древоточца. На ней был зелёно-жёлтый спортивный костюм, заляпанный спереди пиццей «маргарита» и пивом. Душ она сегодня не принимала, зато выпить с утра успела. Сальный взгляд облизал широкие плечи и мускулистую фигуру Логана и недвусмысленно упёрся в ширинку.  
— Так что вы хотели?  
Чтобы ты не спустила в унитаз жизнь, которую получила вместо другого человека, сказал про себя Логан. Читать мораль Анне-Мари было, скорее всего, поздно, да он и не умел, но решил рассказать про славную девочку, место которой она заняла. Хуже всё равно не будет. Хотя Анна-Мари, вероятно, только посмеётся и пошлёт его.  
— Я преподаю в одной школе… — начал Логан, но Анна-Мари, не дослушав, крикнула:  
— Хайди! Спустись сюда, дрянная девчонка! Что ты опять натворила?  
На лестнице второго этажа появилась Хайди — типичный тинейджер лет пятнадцати-шестнадцати, в чересчур растянутой футболке с кроваво-красной надписью «Друг человека» и чересчур обтягивающих джинсах, подчёркивающих тяжёлый зад, унаследованный от матери и бабушки. Рвано стриженные пряди свисали ей на лицо по последней моде, только, наперекор ей, не были разноцветными: девчонка, видно, боялась, что её примут за мутантку.  
— А чё я? — взвизгнула она. — Чё сразу я-то? Я ваще вчера вечером дома сидела!  
— А откуда ты знаешь, что вчера вечером что-то случилось? — включил следователя Логан: девчонку не мешало поставить на место. — Опять кого-то выкупали в унитазе?  
— Слушайте, это была просто шутка, дети играли! — возмутилась Анна-Мари. — Ничего же с этим мутантом не случилось, он умеет дышать под водой!  
— А вы ваще кто? — скривилась Хайди: пропивать мозги девчонка ещё не начала, и незнакомец в доме её насторожил. — Я вас в школе не видела.  
— Хайди, что за разговоры! Извините, у девочки сейчас трудный возраст, вы должны, как педагог, понимать. И с этим мутантом вы тоже должны понять: подростки, у них гормоны бушуют, всё такое.  
— Вот именно: мы пошутили, — нагло заявила Хайди. — И ваще, он сам всех достал: типа, он унаследует землю, когда мы все вымрем.  
— Ваще-то, — передразнил Логан, — ты в курсе, что «Друзья человечества», — он показал на футболку Хайди, — запрещены уже давно?  
— Сами читать научитесь, педагог! Где тут написано «Друзья человечества»? Здесь написано просто «Друг человека», понятно? Или теперь с людьми дружить нельзя, только с мутиками?  
— Детка, — почти ласково сказал Логан, — а ты в курсе, что употребление слова «мутик» считается дискриминацией?  
— Да заебали вы все! — взбесилась Хайди. — Дискриминация, толерантность, политкорректность… заебали, ясно! В школе мутики, и попробуй им оценку ниже С поставь — сразу «дискриминация, дискриминация»! И не толкни случайно — сразу расист! В кино мутики — «”Оскар” такой человеческий», всё мало! Везде одни мутики, скоро нормальных людей не останется! А вот я не вымру! Не вымру, пусть мутики обосрутся!  
Она сунула Логану, потом матери под нос средний палец и потопала наверх, с середины лестницы крикнув:  
— Мутики! Можете теперь в суд подавать, что я вас дискриминирую! Мутики! Ниггеры! Пидорасы!  
Анна-Мари, во время этого монолога только беспомощно бормотавшая: «Следи за языком», развела руками:  
— Сами видите, возраст такой. Вы же не будете её наказывать? — Она заискивающе смотрела на Логана. — Хайди не хотела ничего плохого, я уверена.  
Росомаха встал.  
— Я-то не буду. Жизнь накажет.  
Анна-Мари, не обратив внимания на последнюю реплику, семенила за ним к двери, колыхая силиконовым бюстом, и лепетала:  
— Господи, спасибо вам, вы очень добрый человек…  
— Я не человек, — отрезал Логан и захлопнул дверь. Сперва в доме было тихо — Анна-Мари переваривала услышанное, — потом в дверь ударилось что-то тяжёлое, и вслед Логану понёсся отборнейший мат, который он своим тонким слухом различал до конца садовой дорожки.  
— Я всё исправлю, Чак, — бормотал он на ходу себе под нос. — Я всё исправлю…  
Рон и Мэдисон стояли у забора, вытянув шеи, и, кажется, пытались расслышать, что происходит в доме д'Анканто.  
— Хайди пойдёт в вашу школу, мистер Логан? — спросила Мэдисон.  
— Я приходил не за этим.  
— Правильное решение, уверен, есть дети гораздо способнее этой маленькой оторвы, — одобрил Рон. — Не хотите пообедать с нами, мистер Логан? Мы могли бы рассказать…  
— Извините, я спешу, — перебил Логан. — В аэропорт.

**Глава 9. Снова не та**  
_Чикаго._

Окна детективного агентства выходили прямо на Центр социальной адаптации мутантов — полукруглое здание со сверкающим сталью и стеклом фасадом; спиральные лестницы в сплошь застеклённых торцах символизировали молекулы ДНК. Логан почти не бывал в Чикаго и не помнил, развалины чего находились на его месте в той реальности. А что здесь будет, если удастся снова всё изменить? А главное, этот мир был достаточно хорош, и стоило ли пытаться сделать его ещё лучше? Лучшее, как известно, враг хорошего, а благими намерениями известно куда дорога вымощена. Так ради чего всё менять — ради собственной ностальгии? Ради кого — пьяной шалавы и её хулиганки-дочери? Конечно, нет, но был ещё — то есть, не было — профессора, и Джубили, вместе с двадцатью другими детьми утонувшей в свалившемся в реку школьном автобусе, и Волчицы Рейн Синклер, убитой Друзьями Человечества, и покончившей с собой из-за несчастной любви Сирены, и жертв 11 сентября, и растерзанных Саблезубым, и много кого ещё, даже Магнето, чёрт его дери, но врага тоже может не хватать, — однако кто мог поручиться, что они выживут в очередном изменении реальности, а вот те, кто был жив… Не лучше ли, добившись приемлемого результата, оставить всё как есть? Не надо чинить то, что не сломалось, сказал однажды Колосс.  
Это хороший мир, вспомнил Логан оставленную профессором видеозапись.  
Но, быть может, в новом мире Ксавьер скажет это лично?  
Впрочем, кажется, мироздание уже решило всё за него, думал Логан, сидя в приёмной в ожидании дурных известий — хорошие сообщили бы по телефону, а не просили приехать. Росомаха уже предчувствовал неладное, когда Джин не сумела найти Китти или её родителей в крохотном Дирфилде, но ещё оставалась надежда, что они переехали, и он направился в детективное агентство. Позвонили ему уже через день.  
— Проходите, мистер Хоулетт, — сказал детектив Хейз.  
Логан посмотрел на его лицо и понял, что Центру адаптации суждено остаться на своём месте со всей остальной реальностью.  
— Боюсь, мне нечем вас обрадовать, — Хейз положил на стол тонкую папку. — Кармен Прайд погиб в дорожно-транспортном происшествии 27 января 1973 года.  
Китти Прайд не родилась в 1990 году.  
— Прайд шёл по Уокиган-роуд, когда некий Родни Харкинс — у него случился инсульт за рулём — вылетел на тротуар и сбил его, — рассказывал детектив, пока Логан бездумно смотрел на алые блики закатного солнца в окнах Центра. Они были похожи на кровь. Кровь уничтоженного мира. — Удар был не сильным, но Прайд неудачно ударился головой о поребрик и скончался в больнице два часа спустя. Здесь больше подробностей, — Хейз придвинул к Логану папку.  
Росомаха посмотрел на время происшествия: около семи вечера.  
И если о том, почему Оуэн д'Анканто не встретился с Присциллой, можно было только гадать, здесь всё стало ясно. Вечерние новости, экстренный выпуск с «парижской дефенестрацией», как язвительно окрестил произошедшее на саммите какой-то знаток истории. Весь мир тогда припал к экранам, поражённый схваткой невиданных существ. А в той реальности новостной выпуск был обычным, и этот, как там его, Родни Харкинс, выехал из дому раньше. Успел он доехать куда собирался или нет — как бы то ни было, с Карменом Прайдом он разминулся.  
— А его жена? То есть несостоявшаяся? — В той реальности родители Китти поженились в середине восьмидесятых.  
— Тереза Конрой вышла замуж за Джоэла Дейтона в 1985 году, они до сих пор живут в Дирфилде. В 1986 у них родилась дочь Джессика. В 2017 она вступила в брак с Крейном МакАлистером, у них двое детей. Она работает в этом Центре адаптации, — детектив кивнул за окно.  
Чужой мир тоже был тесен.

***  
Логан сидел в холле Центра и ждал, когда закончится смена Джессики МакАлистер. Не-Китти. Зачем — он представлял себе ещё меньше, чем в случае с Анной-Мари: не-Китти не требовалось вправлять мозги. Хотел окончательно убедиться, что его мира больше нет, и он останется навеки заперт в чужом? Или цеплялся за прошлое, от чего предостерегал его Ксавьер?  
Бюст профессора смотрел на Логана из ниши в стене, сурово блестя лысиной, грозился крючковатым носом. Уж прости, Чак, но мне в твоём хорошем мире совсем нехорошо. Или следует сказать — в нашем мире, мы же создали его вместе?  
— Вы что-то хотели? — спросила девушка на ресепшене.  
— Нет, ничего, я кое-кого жду.  
— Вы всегда можете обратиться к нам. Я знаю, иногда бывает трудно просить о помощи, но когда ты не один, легче справиться с любой проблемой.  
Нет, детка, я всегда был один, а теперь и подавно. И свои проблемы я привык решать сам. А то, что в новом мире я чужой, — это только мои проблемы.  
— Я в порядке. Скажите, — перевёл он разговор, — почему здесь бюст профессора?  
— При его содействии открылся этот центр. Профессор Ксавьер, когда вручал нам это, — девушка с гордостью, как на медаль, показала на приколотый к её белой блузке значок с изображением двух соединённых в пожатии рук, обычной и синей: символ единства людей и мутантов, — назвал наш Центр оплотом надежды на мир и процветание всех разумных существ, к какой бы расе они ни относились.  
— Вы человек? — спросил Логан.  
— Да, как и весь персонал Центра. Ведь его задача — помочь мутантам как можно лучше устроиться в мире людей. Мы помним заветы профессора Ксавьера. Вы читали его книги?  
— Нет, не случалось.  
Росомаха действительно не читал труды Ксавьера — зачем, если в любое время мог поговорить с автором?  
— Обязательно почитайте, они очень добрые и позитивные, дарят надежду в самой, казалось бы, безвыходной ситуации. Они действительно помогли многим, я лично знаю примеры.  
А может, и стоит почитать — вдруг Ксавьер с того света подаст дельный совет.  
— Ладно, попробую.  
— Вы можете найти их в нашей библиотеке, как бумажный, так и электронный вариант. Ещё у нас есть тренинг по управлению животной сущностью — вы ведь зооморф?  
— А что, заметно?  
— Для непрофессионала — вряд ли, но мы обучены классифицировать мутантов. А в этом тренинге нет ничего страшного: это что-то вроде курсов управления гневом.  
— Спасибо, обойдусь.  
— Не стоит относиться к этому легкомысленно: утеря контроля над животной сущностью может быть опасна для самого мутанта.  
— Знаю, зооморфная деградация личности, всего два случая в мире. Но у меня есть… э-э… психотерапевт.  
Вот бы вытаращила глаза девчонка, узнай она, что мозги Логану вправлял сам профессор Ксавьер!  
— Это прекрасно, но вы всегда можете обратиться, если вам потребуется помощь. Например, в поиске работы…  
От услужливой девушки Росомаху спасло появление Джессики МакАлистер.  
— Это вы меня ждёте? — Дылдища ростом шесть футов четыре дюйма смотрела на него откуда-то сверху тёплыми карими глазами Китти. — Простите, я не помню вашего имени, хотя лицо знакомо… Вы обращались в наш центр?  
— Нет, — Логан не стал говорить, что он из Людей Икс. — Мы были знакомы в другой жизни.  
— Вот как? И что случилось потом?  
Не-Китти с глазами Китти двинулась к выходу, Логан — за ней.  
— Я отправился в прошлое, изменил реальность и вместо той, кого я знал, появились вы.  
— Изменили реальность? — усмехнулась не-Китти. — Значит, всё это, — она повела рукой вокруг себя, — создали вы?  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— Что ж, у вас неплохо получилось.  
— Спасибо.  
— Нет, в самом деле неплохо. Мне нравится.  
— Правда?  
Они вышли на стоянку, и не-Китти направилась к стоявшему в углу новенькому чёрному форду.  
— Правда, — сказала она, открыв дверцу и бросая сумку на сиденье. — У меня прекрасный муж, замечательные дети, — она согнулась в три погибели и залезла в машину. — Вот они, — не-Китти вытащила фотографию и показала Логану. — Милые, правда? И работа отличная. Только не могли бы вы, когда в другой раз соберётесь менять реальность, сделать меня хотя бы чуть пониже?  
— Другого раза не будет.  
— Жаль, ужасно неудобно быть такой глистой, — не-Китти включила зажигание.  
— Извините. Мне не следовало приходить.  
— Ничего, ваши методы знакомства, по крайней мере, оригинальны.  
Машина тронулась с места.

**Эпилог**  
_Школа имени Ксавьера._

Сад памяти в новой школе тоже был: новая реальность, при всех её достоинствах, не была безоблачной, и кроме центральной стелы с барельефом Ксавьера, там стояли ещё несколько плит с именами погибших на миссиях учеников и членов боевой группы. Все они были Логану незнакомы, и он задумался, не родились ли они на свет благодаря его манипуляциям со временем, чтобы умереть молодыми.  
Джин и Скотт убирали в саду снег. Скотт расчищал дорожки, Джин обметала памятники. Увидев Логана, она отложила метёлку и пошла ему навстречу с нетерпеливым ожиданием на лице, но, подойдя поближе, догадалась обо всём по его виду.  
— Ничего не вышло?  
— Отец Китти попал под машину задолго до того, как она должна была родиться.  
— Мне так жаль, — вздохнула Джин, но настоящего огорчения Логан в ней не почуял. Она, безусловно, жалела его, но в то же время испытывала облегчение от того, что этот мир, которым она была довольна, останется неизменным.  
Она не боялась холода и была без шапки. Щёки разрумянились почти под цвет огненных волос, ярко блестевших на солнце. На какой-то миг Росомахе померещилось пламя Феникса, но это была лишь иллюзия. Здесь огненная птица была надёжно приручена. И тут Логан окончательно осознал то, что начал понимать ещё в Гринвуде: чего недоставало этой Джин. Скрытой опасности, рвущейся наружу затаённой силы, кипящей внутри, как раскалённая лава под тонкой поверхностью земли, готовая прорваться сокрушительным извержением. Его звериная сущность была такой же силой, разве что менее разрушительной. Потому-то Росомаху так и тянуло к Джин: он видел в ней родственную душу. Если бы он верил в существование высших сил, то усмотрел бы особенное издевательство в том, что понял, почему полюбил Джин, лишь когда окончательно её потерял. И именно поэтому Джин тоже тянуло к нему и одновременно к Циклопу, который тоже носил в себе разрушительную мощь, ежеминутно готовую вырваться из-под контроля, и поэтому же Логан со Скоттом отталкивались друг от друга, как одноименно заряженные частицы, — они бы не поладили, даже если бы между ними не стояла женщина.  
Все трое слишком хорошо знали, что значит бояться себя самого.  
А в этой Джин внутренний огонь горел спокойно и ровно, не грозя пожаром, а согревая, и точно так же мирно горел он в этом Скотте — потому они притягивались друг к другу и в этой реальности. А Росомаха никогда не смог бы полюбить такую Джин, которой недоставало пикантной перчинки опасности, — прирученные животные всегда вызывали у него глухое раздражение. Он не мог отделаться от чувства смутной жалости при мысли, что свободная неукротимая стихия обуздана и направлена в нужное русло, — хотя ему ли было жалеть об этом, особенно после Алькатраса!  
С другой стороны, так будет проще — укрощённый огонь не разожжёт ни давно похороненной под пеплом любви к той Джин, ни ревности к Циклопу. Пусть мёртвые покоятся с миром, а этих Джин и Скотта можно считать другими людьми, как Анну-Мари и не-Китти.  
— Но могут существовать и другие мутанты с похожим даром, — сказал подошедший Скотт. Хотя он тоже не хотел перемен в этом мире, где всё было правильно, где ему, так любившему контроль и порядок во всём, не надо было бояться носимого в себе хаоса.  
— Лучше оставить всё как есть. Чак сказал, что это хороший мир, а ему можно доверять. А если и нет — не стоит менять целый мир ради меня одного.  
— Ещё он сказал, что ты сможешь его полюбить. Мы со Скоттом постараемся тебе помочь.  
— Я справлюсь один, как всегда.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать?  
— Я уезжаю.  
— Куда?  
— Искать своё место.  
— Разве оно не здесь? — Циклоп недоуменно моргнул. Было почти забавно видеть боевого командира знаменитых Людей Икс растерянным.  
— Понятия не имею. Со стороны бывает виднее.  
— Но ты вернёшься? — теперь Джин была огорчена по-настоящему. — Как же мы без дядюшки Логана? — Но шутка прозвучала совсем невесело.  
— Я буду приезжать в любом случае. Но сейчас мне надо побыть одному.  
— Мне кажется, — возразил Циклоп, — тебе нужно не забиваться в угол, а привыкать к новому миру в гуще событий. Сначала будет нелегко, но когда ты боялся борьбы?  
— Я не собираюсь ни бороться со временем, ни бежать за ним, как осёл за морковкой. Я собираюсь в нём просто жить. Но где и как — это я и хочу выяснить.  
— Не уговаривай его, Скотт, — вздохнула Джин. — Пусть Логан идёт своим путём, быть может, он пересечётся с нашим.  
— Спасибо, детка. Если что-то случится, позови, я приеду.  
Джин обняла Логана — тепло, по-дружески. На мгновение он представил, что держит в объятиях ту Джин, но иллюзия быстро развеялась. Логан всегда предпочитал смотреть правде в лицо.  
Скотт хлопнул его по плечу и деланно бодрым голосом пожелал удачи. Хорошо, что не стал обнимать — это бы слишком напомнило возвращение с Солончакового озера.  
Росомаха ещё задержался у стелы профессора, похожей на ту, что была в той реальности, но без вечного огня. Коснулся холодного гладко отполированного гранита и тихо сказал:  
— Мне очень повезло встретить тебя. Ты научил меня надеяться.

***  
С Грозой он простился в оранжерее, уже собрав свои немногие вещи.  
— Надеюсь, ты уезжаешь не из-за меня? Обещаю больше на тебя не бросаться.  
— Из-за себя. Но тебе так тоже будет лучше: сможешь спокойно оплакать того, другого, пока я не буду мозолить тебе глаза.  
— А продолжить дело того, другого ты не хочешь?  
— Может быть, но сначала мне нужно разобраться с собой нынешним.  
— Мы все будем тебя ждать.  
— Я загляну к вам. И, детка, — помирись, пожалуйста, с Джин и Скоттом.

***  
Модель мотоцикла того, другого, была Логану незнакома: в той реальности ко времени его отправки в прошлое выпускалась в основном военная техника, да и куда было там ездить — до ближайшего лагеря для мутантов? У него возникло ощущение, что он опять крадёт мотоцикл, на сей раз у себя самого.  
Выехав за ворота, Логан остановился и оглянулся на табличку с надписью «Школа имени Ксавьера». Пожалуй, это не такой уж плохой вариант: название будет означать, что школа Ксавьера по-прежнему живёт, даже без него. И память о нём будет светить лучше вечного огня и вдохновлять двигаться вперёд.  
Именно это Логан и собирался сделать: пока что в буквальном смысле, а дальше видно будет. Дорога звала его. Когда-то Росомаха искал на ней прошлое, теперь надеялся найти настоящее. Впереди лежал весь мир, и он собирался сделать его из чужого своим.


End file.
